Heimsuchung
by Beruthiel
Summary: Das 5. und wahrscheinlich letzte Kapitel. Diesmal ist Frodo mit dabei. g Und vielen Dank an alle Riwuer!
1. 1 Streich

**Heimsuchung**

Disclaimer: Alle Figuren gehören Rowling, mit Ausnahme von Beruthiel und Lysan, die gehören mir, wie ich doch stark hoffen will.

Summary: Meine Wenigkeit sucht Hogwarts heim und zwingt Harry und Draco grausames zu tun

Anmerkung: 

1) Die Geschichte hab ich in einem verstaubten Ordner, in der hintersten Ecke meines PC gefunden, wo sie ca. drei Monate rumlag. Ich hab nur ein paar Kleinigkeiten geändert, sonst ist alles so verrückt, wie ich damals wohl war als ich es geschrieben habe. Ich konnte mich gar nicht daran erinnern das geschrieben zu haben, aber laut Datum war dass nach meinem ABI und ich erinnere mich da schemenhaft an eine Party….

2) Lysan ist eine kleine Fee und kann zaubern, zumindest ein bisschen.

3) Hab ich schon erwähnt dass ich verrückt bin?

Bitte lesen (!) und auch riwuen!

~~*~~

Beruthiel kommt völlig fertig heim. Sie scheint in eine Prügelei gekommen zu sein.

Lysan (ahnungsvoll): Was ist denn mit dir los? Hast du mal wieder geglaubt einen Hobbit auf der Straße zusehen?

Beruthiel: Er wollte die Schuhe nicht ausziehen! Da hab ich sie ihm eben von den Füßen gerissen. Aber es war nur ein Liliputaner. Ein sehr wütender Liliputaner! Und sein Kumpel war wohl Mr. Muskel 2000. (reibt sich Blaue Flecken)

Lysan: Oh du armes Ding! (tätschel, tätschel) Komm setzt dich her und iss einen Schokofrosch 

Beruthiel (nörgelt): Der bewegt sich ja gar net!

Lysan (ignoriert sie): Ich weiß etwas was dich wieder aufmuntern wird!

Beruthiel: Ja? Du weißt wo sie wohnen? Gut! Hähähä! Ich werde ihnen erst das Herz rausreißen, so dass sie elendig zu Grunde gehen und dann vor ihren Augen… Moment, _zuerst muss ich was vor ihren Augen machen und sie __dann erst umbringen!_

Lysan (verdreht die Augen): Nein, verdammt, ich hab keine Ahnung wo die wohnen. Ich kenn die ja nicht mal. Aber ich dachte, du bist doch die Autorin von dieser Fanfic, du kannst alles machen was du willst.

Beruthiel: Auch Elijah Wood dazu bringen dass er mir…

Lysan (unterbricht sie rasch): Igitt, das will keiner wissen. Außerdem sind wir hier bei Harry Potter, vergiss das nicht!

Beruthiel: OK. Hab verstanden. Dann lass uns mal loslegen.

Lysan murmelt etwas, dann erscheinen der „Alles-was-Sie-schreiben-wird-real" Füller (auswaschbar) und der „Ich-war-einmal-ein-Baum-du-Mörder" Block (grüner Punkt) in der Luft. Beruthiel nimmt sich beides und legt los.

Beruthiel schreibt (alles in kursiv ist mein Geschreibsel und passiert zugleich auch): _An einem schönen Tag erscheinen plötzlich zwei merkwürdige Gestalten in Hogwarts und auf einmal scheint der Tag nicht mehr ganz so schön zu sein._

Beruthiel und Lysan tauchen und einem der Hogwartsgänge auf.

Lysan: Hat doch prima geklappt! So, was machen wir jetzt?

Beruthiel: Wir suchen Harry und Draco und verkuppeln sie!

Lysan: Das ist genau das was ich befürchtet habe!

Beruthiel: He, sind sie nicht da drüben?

Lysan: Du hast Recht. Da sind auch Ron, Hermine, Crabbe und Goyle!

Beruthiel: Sind sie nicht süß zusammen?!

Lysan: Sie streiten sich!!!

Beruthiel: Nur um ihr waren Gefühle füreinander zu verbergen.

Lysan: Ja, sicher!

Beruthiel rennt zu den beiden hin. 

Beruthiel: Nun küsst euch doch endlich! Küsst euch! Na los, macht schon!

Harry: Bitte was? Redest du mit uns?

Draco: Wer soll hier wenn küssen?

Beruthiel: Na, ihr zwei … euch … gegenseitig.

Harry: Malfoy küssen?! Küssen? Dann ja noch lieber einen Dementoren!

Draco: Ich soll Potter küssen?! Potter?! POTTER!! Sag mal so ganz normal können wir doch nicht mehr sein Fräulein Ich-mach-aus-Feinden-ein-Liebesp… 

Harry: NEIN! Sag es nicht!

Beruthiel (grabscht sich den Füller): Haha, und bist du nicht willig so braucht es Gewalt.

Harry: Oh – Oh. Das hört sich nicht gut an!

Draco: Meine Rede.

Beruthiel schreibt: _Draco__ tritt näher an Harry heran und legt ihm die Hände auf die Schultern…_

Draco: Nein, ich will nicht!

Harry: Nimm deine Hände das weg!

Draco: Denkst etwa du das macht mir Spaß?!

Beruthiel schreibt: _Harry schlingt seine Arme um Dracos Hüften und zieht ihn näher zu sich._

Harry: Nein, das macht sicher keinen Spaß!

Draco: Geh weg von mir, Potter!

Harry: Das würde ich ja gern.

Lysan (ahnungsvoll): So und was kommt jetzt?

Beruthiel: Der Kuss!

Harry und Draco: Oh nein, bloß das nicht!

Beruthiel schreibt: _Dracos__ Mund nähert sich langsam dem von Harry, beide schließen die Augen und beginnen sich leidensc…_

Alle: Ahhhhhhhhhhhh!

Hermine und Ron lösen sich wieder aus ihrem Schock.

Ron: Ich kann das nicht mit ansehen!

Hermine: Ich kann es nicht mir anhören!

Harry: Ich kann es vor allem nicht _tun!_

Draco: Granger und Wiesel regt euch ab. Ihr seid es ja nicht die gezwungen werden Potter zu küssen.

Harry: He, irgendwie klang das gerade nicht sehr schmeichelhaft!

Draco: Entschuldige, …"Schatz"!

Beruthiel: Na toll, jetzt habt ihr mich aus dem Konzept gebracht!

Harry: Heißt das wir können gehen?

Beruthiel: Ach ja, ich war bei der Kuss Szene.

Draco: Verdammt!

Beruthiel schreibt: _Dracos__ und Harrys Zungen umwinden sich wie …_

Beruthiel: Hmm, mir fällt kein Beispiel ein. Lysan?

Lysan: Denk dir lieber schnell was aus. Ich bezweifele dass den zwei ihre Lage gefällt.

Beruthiel: OK. OK. Jetzt hetzt mich nicht. Künstler brauchen ihre Zeit.

Beruthiel schreibt: _… umwinden sich wie zwei paarende Wiesel._

Ron: Hey!

Beruthiel: Ups, tut mit leid!

Beruthiel schreibt: _…sich wie zwei paarende Otter._

Beruthiel (lässt beide noch 5 Minuten weiterknutschen, dann): So, das war's fürs erste, mir tut schon die Hand vom Schreiben weh. Ihr wollt jetzt sicher allein sein.

Draco: Ja, nur ich und… eine Kloschüssel! Hat mal jemand ein Pfefferminz für mich?

Hermine zaubert eine Packung her und gibt sie ihm.

Harry: He, gib mir auch was. Ich habe immer noch Malfoy – Geschmack im …

Draco: Da nimm, aber sprich nicht weiter!

Beide stopfen sich so viele Pfefferminz in den Mund wie nur möglich.

Beruthiel wendet sich ihren nächsten Opfern zu. 

Beruthiel: Ron, jetzt gib Hermine doch endlich einen Kuss oder soll ich dich erst dazu zwingen müssen?

Ron: Neinneinnein. Schau her ich mach ja schon.

Er gibt Hermine einen schnellen Kuss.

Beruthiel: Ach ja, noch so ein süßes Paar. 

Beruthiel wendet sich Crabbe und Goyle zu.

Beruthiel: Und ihr zwei…

Beide versuchen möglicht unauffällig voneinander wegzurutschen. Was natürlich nicht gelingt. [Es sind Crabbe und Goyle, mehr muss ich ja nicht sagen]

Beruthiel: Nein, ihr Idioten, ihr sollt euch nicht küssen. Ich wollte euch nur sagen, dass ihr tierisch nervt und von mir aus ruhig … tot umfallen könnt.

Beide fallen tot um.

Beruthiel: He, das war ich nicht! Ich habe nicht geschrieben!

Lysan (überlegt): Es reicht wohl wenn du es sagst!

Draco (ironisch): Natürlich warst das nicht du! Das war Rumpelstilzchen! [Kenn der sicher nicht aber was soll's]

Beruthiel: Aber die beiden haben doch ehe nur genervt, nicht wahr? Waren eine echte Plage.

Hermine: Das ist kein Grund sie gleich zu töten!

Draco (jammert): Meine einzigen Freunde – oder zumindest so was ähnliches. 

Beruthiel: Ihr seht das falsch. Die sind nicht tot…

Draco: Sondern?

Beruthiel (überlegt rasch): …schlafen. Ja, sie schlafen friedlich und werden bald aufwachen.

Beruthiel kritzelt hastig was auf einen Zettel. Goyle und Crabbe erwachen gähnend.

Beruthiel: Seht ihr, wie ich es gesagt habe: sie sind wieder am Le...wieder wach.

Harry: Bist du dir da ganz sicher? Ich kann keinen großen Unterschied zu vorher feststellen.

Lysan (leise): Ich glaube es wäre jetzt wohl besser wenn wir verschwinden! Bevor du noch alle umbringst!

Beruthiel (theatralisch): Meine Arbeit hier ist getan!

Hermine: Was soll das jetzt heißen?! Wenn du so mächtig bist warum machst du nicht mal was Nützliches?

Harry: Genau warum lässt du nicht Voldemort sterben?

Ron: Oder machst mich reich?

Draco: Oder mich? Und gut aussehend, attraktiv, beliebt, sexy und erfolgreich? Oh, entschuldige, geht schon in Ordnung, ich hatte für einen Moment vergessen dass ich dass schon bin.

Beruthiel (hat es auf einmal eilig): Äh, ja, genau. Ich muss jetzt wirklich. Ich habe noch einen Kuchen im Rohr. (theatralisch): Ich gehe, aber ich komme wieder! Und dann Gnade euch Gott! Buwahahahah!

Nichts Passiert.

Alle (starren Beruthiel an): ????

Lysan: Äh, du musst wohl doch was schreiben.

Beruthiel: So ein Mist.

Beruthiel schreibt: _Und dann verschwinden die beiden in einer Wolke aus Rauch und noch mehr Rauch._

~~*~~

Ja, und bei mir hat sich jetzt der Verstand abgeschrieben. Während ihr Riwus schreibt schaue ich mir noch die Show hier an. Das heißt: sobald die rosa Elefanten aufgehört haben zu grölen und sich wieder hinsetzen. „Ja, genau, ich meine dich Benjamin Blümchen! Setzt dich hin, ich will Elijah Wood weiter beim strippen zusehen. *brüllt* Auch den Ring! Auch den Ring!"


	2. 2 Streich

**Heimsuchung**

Disclaimer: Mir gehören nur die HdR – Ü – Eier Figuren, Beruthiel und Lysan. Der Rest gehört Rowling.

Summary: Diesmal knöpf ich mir Voldie und die Todesser vor.

Anmerkung: Eigentlich hatte ich nicht vor, das fortzusetzen, aber wenn ihr darauf besteht…

Allerdings werd ich Harry und Draco noch ein bisschen schonen, sie in falscher Sicherheit wiegen *hähähä* um dann noch gnadenloser zuzuschlagen.

Wie gehabt _kursiv bedeutet Beruthiels Geschreibsel und passiert zugleich auch, oft gegen den Willen der Opfer!_

Riwus sind immer willkommen. 

~~*~~

Beruthiel spielt mit ihren HdR – Ü – Eier Figuren. Lysan schreibt wieder mal einen bösen Brief an Bush.

Lysan: (denkt laut) Was heißt Paramecium – Hirn auf Englisch?

Beruthiel: Verdammt! Jetzt bleib doch mal auf ihm drauf!

Lysan: Wie bitte?

Beruthiel: Merry will nicht auf Pippin drauf bleiben. Er fällt ständig runter! [Wer die als Ü – Eier Figuren hat, weis was ich meine]

Lysan: Weißt du eigentlich wie pervers das klingt?

Beruthiel: Wie? Ach so, du denkst … Nein, das hab ich nicht gemeint. Die machen Huckepack und…

Lysan: Ich will's gar nicht wissen!

Beruthiel: (quasselt weiter) … sind Vettern. Die würden nie (schauder) Sex haben. Außerdem heiratet Pippin…blabla … ein Sohn … blabla … der heiratet dann … blabla … die wiederum die Tochter ist von …blabla …

Lysan: (denkt) Nicht das schon wieder! (sagt) Was hältst du davon wenn wie noch einen Abstecher nach Hogwarts machen?

Beruthiel: Immer doch! Wenn wollen wir diesmal besuchen?

Lysan: Wie wär's mir Voldemort?

Beruthiel: Klingt gut. (schnappt sich „Alles-was-Sie-schreiben-wird-real" Füller und „Ich-war-einmal-ein-Playboy-Süße" Block) Ich fang schon mal zu schreiben an. 

_Ein dunkler, geheimnisvoller Ort. Schwarzvermummte Gestalten sitzen an einem langen Tisch: die Todesser haben sich versammelt um Pläne zu schmieden die Weltherrschaft an sich zu reißen, Harry Potter zu töten und ihre Schokofroschsammelkarten zu tauschen. Auf einmal tauchen zwei Gestalten auf, die nicht so ganz dazuzugehören scheinen. _

Beruthiel und Lysan erscheinen ca. 5 Meter über dem Tisch plötzlich aus der Luft und landen ziemlich unsanft auf selbigem.

Beruthiel: Autsch! Das tat weh!

Lysan: Nächstes Mal schreibst du bitte: Sie landen sanft auf einem Samtkissen.

Voldemort: Hä? Wer wagt es das geheime Treffen der Todesser zu entweihen?

Beruthiel: Ich weis gar nicht warum *du* dich beschwerst. Du hast Flügel, dann flieg gefälligst auch damit!

Lysan: Ich hatte mich in deinen Haaren verfangen.

Voldemort: Wer wagt es das geheime Treffen der Todesser zu entweihen??

Beruthiel: Sicher, jetzt bin ich wieder schuld! Warum hängst du auch ständig an meiner Schulter rum?

Lysan: Weil ich nicht auf deinen verlausten Haaren hocken will?

Voldemort: WER WAGT ES DAS GEHEIME TREFFEN DER TODESSER ZU ENTWEIHEN!!!!!!!

Beruthiel: Na warte, dir reiß ich die Flügel aus, du übergroße Mistfliege!

Lysan: Du erwischt mich ja eh nicht du … du Mensch!

Voldemort: RUHE!!! VERDAMMT NOCH MAL! HALTET DIE SCHNAUZE, ALLE BEIDE! (Pause) Wer wagt es…

Beruthiel: … das geheime Treffen…blablabla….entweihen…blabla…

Lysan: Wir wissen es! Du wiederholst dich.

Voldemort: Wer, zum Teufel, seid ihr?

Lysan: (ignoriert ihn) He, Beru, guck mal! Sind das nicht die Väter von Goyle und Crabbe?

Beruthiel: Sicher! Die sehen genauso bescheuert aus. Und schau mal: da ist auch Luzifer Malfoy.

Lucius: Ich heiße *Lucius* Malfoy!

Beruthiel: Ich weis, aber Luzifer passt besser.

Lysan: Ich glaube Draco hat sein gutes Aussehen von seiner Mutter geerbt und nicht von Papa Luzifer. [Ich gehe nach dem neusten Trailer]

Lucius: Lucius!

Voldemort: Ich hab euch was gefragt!

Beruthiel: Du siehst doch, dass wir gerade mir Luzifer sprechen.

Lucius: LUCIUS!

Beruthiel: Wie auch immer. (zu Voldemort) Also, was willst du?

Voldemort: (atmet tief durch) Ich will wissen, wer ihr seid!

Lysan: Ich heiße Lysan und bin eine Fee!

Voldemort: (ironisch) Ach nee!

Beruthiel: Ich heiße Beruthiel, meine Freunde nennen mich Beru. Also du --- nicht!

Lysan: Wer will auch schon mit dem befreundet sein?

Wurmschwanz: (der bisher den Todesser die Schuhe poliert hat) Ich! Ich! Ich!

Lysan: Schnauze, du Ratte!

Beruthiel: Ja, Schleimer mag keiner.

Voldemort: Wurmschwanz?

Wurmschwanz: Ja, mein Gebieter, was soll ich für euch tun? Die Eindringlinge töten, sie an Nagini verfüttern oder …

Voldemort: Nein, sei einfach still.

Wurmschwanz: Oh, sicher doch, werter Fürst der Dunkelheit, ihr werdet staunen wie gut ich schweigen kann.

Voldemort: (massiert sich Stirn) Ich bin von Idioten umgeben! [Na, aus welchem Film ist das?]

Beruthiel: Keine Sorge, wir sind ja noch da.

Voldemort: Das bereitet mir ja die größte Sorge. (sammelt sich wieder) Nun gut, jetzt wissen wir, wer ihr seid. Aber wisst ihr überhaupt, mit wem *ihr* es zu tun habt?

Lysan: (mustert Voldemort kritisch) Mit Mr. Universum schon mal nicht!

Voldemort: (theatralisch) Ich bin Lord Voldemort!

Beruthiel und Lysan schweigen, dann:

Beruthiel: (pflichtschuldig) Schön für dich!

Lysan: Das wissen wir doch längst, Lord Voldemort. Oder sollte ich Tom Riddle sagen?

Alle Todesser: ????

Voldemort: Hey, woher wisst ihr das? Das ist geheim, das weis keiner!

Lysan: Keiner? So würde ich das nicht gerade nennen.

Beruthiel: Hey, ist euch schon mal aufgefallen, dass sich Lord Voldemort reimt wenn man es schnell sagt?

Lysan: (probiert es aus) Lord Voldemort Lord Voldemort Lord Voldemort Lord Voldemort … stimmt!

Voldemort: He!

Beruthiel: Ich dachte du magst deinen Namen? Egal, jetzt zu was ganz anderem. Ich wollte immer schon mal wissen: Was hast du eigentlich gegen Harry Potter? Der hat dir doch nix getan, oder Voldie?

Voldie äh Voldemort: Wie hast du mich eben genannt?

Beruthiel: Voldie?

Voldemort: Das wird dich lehren, den Namen des großen Lord Voldemort zu verunglimpfen. (richtet Zauberstab auf Beruthiel) CRUCIO!

Beruthiel (bricht wimmernd zusammen) Oh, diese Schmerzen….sie sind unerträglich … doch was ist das? … ich sehe ein weißes Licht … ich gehe darauf zu …

Lysan: (bricht schluchzen über ihr zusammen) Nein! Du darfst nicht sterben. Ich brauche dich doch. *Wir*_ brauchen dich doch. Wer soll jetzt uns jetzt ständig mit Harry/Draco Slash nerven und uns mit Drabbles unterhalten?!_

Voldemort: Das wird euch eine Lehre sein!

Beruthiel: (steht ohne Mühe auf) Das war amüsant!

Lysan: (setzt sich auf Beruthiels Schulter) Find ich auch!

Voldemort: (verwirrt) Aber…was soll das…wie ist das möglich? Solltest du nicht tot sein? Und du heulen?

Beruthiel: Wir sind fanfic Autorinnen, uns kann nicht passieren! Aber wir können alles machen was wir wollen. (schreibt)

_Stimme aus dem Off: Und der Oscar für die Beste Sterbe Szene geht an (Trommelwirbel) Beruthiel!_

_Alle Todesser jubeln und klatschen._

_Auf einmal taucht Alan Rickman auf, worauf einige der Todesser in Ohnmacht fallen_

_Rickmann: (überreicht Oscar) ... Our new... celebrity._

_Beruthiel (gerührt) Danke, danke. Aber ich würde heute Abend nicht hier stehen, wenn es nicht die Leute aus der Gr … (schneller Blick zu Lysan) Lysan gäbe!_

_Todesser: Au-to-gramm! Au-to-gramm!_

Voldemort: Ruhe! Zum Donnerwetter noch mal! RUHE!

Lysan: Du bist ja nur neidisch weil keinen Oscar gewonnen hast!

Voldemort: (kläglich) Ich will doch nur wissen was hier los ist.

Beruthiel: Du Lysan, ich glaube er weint!

Lysan: Der arme!

Wurmschwanz: Wollt ihr ein Taschentuch Meister?

Voldemort: Ich heule doch gar nicht! Außerdem Wurmschwanz, hatte ich dir nicht befohlen zu schweigen? Und was _Merry und Pippin hier betrifft…? Merry und Pippin??? (zu Beruthiel) Das hast du mich sagen lassen, du …_

Beruthiel: Das hier ist meine (böser Blick von Lysan) äh, unsere fanfic, hier tanzt alles nach unserer Pfeife. Ich zeig's dir!

_Auf einmal stehen alle Todesser auf um „Staying Alive" zu singen._

Beruthiel: Siehste? Lysan, quetsch doch Voldie … mort noch ein bisschen aus. Ich will mal mit Luzifer reden. (geht zu ihm hin)

Lucius: LUCIUS!!!

Beruthiel: Is ja gut jetzt! Luzi, wusstest du dass dein Sohn mit Harry Potter geknutscht hat?

Lucius: Was? Dieser Bengel! Ich werde sie umbringen! Alle beide!

Beruthiel: Aber sie sind doch so ein nettes Paar!

Lucius: (brüllt) Mein Sohn und unser größter Feind sollen ein nettes Paar sein? Du bist wohl verrückt, die zwei zusammen, sind wi…_wirklich entzückend! So ein schönes Paar. Ich bin ganz gerührt!  
Beruthiel: Ganz meine Meinung!_

Lucius: Was machst du mit mir du Hexe? Ich werde _Dracos und Harrys Glück nicht im Wege stehen. Meinen Segen haben sie. Ich werde ihnen auch die Hochzeit und die Flitterwochen spendieren! Ich gebe dir mein Wort drauf (unterschreibt Vertrag)_

Beruthiel: Wie überaus nobel von dir!

Lucius: (fassungslos) Was habe ich getan? 

Beruthiel (zu Lysan) Ich bin mit Luzifer….

Lucius: Lucius!

Beruthiel: … fertig. Wie steht's mit dir? Hast du rausbekommen was Voldemort gegen Harry hat?

Lysan: (kommt angeflogen) Nein, leider nicht. Dabei hab ich ihn alle Disney Songs singen lassen, die ich kenne! 

Beruthiel: Den kriegen wie schon noch klein! Wir nehmen ihn einfach mit, dann werden uns schon ein paar lustige Dinge einfallen wie wir ihn zum Sprechen bringen.

Lysan: Aber was machen wir mit denen. (zeigt auf Todesser die jetzt „YMCA" singen)

Beruthiel: Moment, ich denk mir schnell was aus.

_Alle Todesser erkennen plötzlich was sie für böse, böse Buben sind und nehmen sich vor, sich den Auroren zu stellen. Die werden sie nach Askaban bringen wo die Todesser eine Band namens „Voldie und Todesser" gründen werden. _

Lysan: Wie rührend! Auch wenn Voldemort ja bei uns ist!  

Beruthiel: Sei doch nicht immer so auf Details versessen!

Lysan: Und was machen wir mit Wurmschwanz und Luzifer?

Lucius: (schwach) Lucius!

_Wurmschwanz verwandelt sich in eine Ratte um zu fliehen, stößt aber mit einer Nacktmulldame zusammen, in der er sich verliebt. Beide haben zusammen 42 Kinder die leider alle von Crookshanks gefressen werden._

Lysan: Und Luzifer?

Lucius: (schniefend )Lucius!

Beruthiel: Ich glaube den hab ich schon genug gestrafft! Halt, eins noch:

_Lucius Malfoy lässt seinen Namen ändern: in Luzifer!_

Lysan: Na, wie gefällt dir das, Luzifer?

Lucius nein Luzifer: (wutschnaubend) Ich! Heiße! Luzifer! (blickt was er gesagt hat) Nein, verdammt! *heul* Ich will meinen Namen zurück!

Beruthiel: Bliebe nur noch einer zu versorgen (blickt zu Alan Rickman, der nur rumsteht und einfach klasse aussieht.)

_Alan Rickman beschließt der Deutschen Harry Potter fanfiction Group einen Besuch abzustatten. [Freut euch!] __Einen sehr langen Besuch, um alle kennen zu lernen [*kichert*]_

Beruthiel: (plötzlich) Du, Lysan, ich glaube ich hab in der Group was liegenlassen.

Lysan: Ich komm mit. Eine muss ja auf dich aufpassen.

Und beide verschwinden sehr schnell (mit Voldie im Schlepptau) in Richtung Group. 

Später in der Group:

Lysan: … und wenn du die Socken farblich sortiert hast und alle Rosinen aus dem Rosinenkuchen gepullt hast…

Beruthiel: …spielst du uns den Herr der Ringe mit den Ü – Eiern vor. 

Lysan: Aber lass dir Zeit, wir müssen noch mal schauen ob Alan Rickman äh …nichts mehr braucht.

Beruthiel: Genau. Hähähähä.


	3. 3 Streich

  
**Heimsuchung**

Disclaimer: Mir gehören nur Beruthiel und Lysan. Der Rest gehört Rowling.

Summary: Ich nehm mir noch mal Draco und Harry vor. Die mag ich eben so gern. Beruht wohl kaum auf Gegenseitigkeit. 

Anmerkung:  Es freut mich dass euch mein geistiger Totalausfall so gefällt. Da schreib ich doch gern weiter. Falls ich mal nicht mehr lustig sein sollte, teilt es mir bitte mit, ich kann das selber nicht beurteilen. 

Special Guest: Sam! *Applaus, Applaus, Applaus* Sie ist auch die Coideenhaberin dieses Teils. 

Wie gehabt _kursiv bedeutet Beruthiels Geschreibsel und passiert zugleich auch, oft gegen den Willen der Opfer!_

Riwus sind immer willkommen. 

  
Danke an dieser Stelle an alle die schon riwut haben!

@ Jollinar: Mal schauen ob sie wieder rumknutschen! *g*

@ Khair ed Din: Die zwei sind echt nervig. Sollte es mal mit Sekundenkleber versuchen. 

@ Maxine: Solche Sachen fallen mir meinst kurz vorm Einschlafen ein. Manchmal auch wenn ich mir mit nem Hammer auf den Kopf haue (mach ich aber selten, da ich die erste Methode doch vorziehe)

@ Ensis: Danke für deine Glückwünsche zum Oscargewinn. Dafür lass ich Alan Rickman noch ein bissen länger in der Group. Aber überanstrenge den armen Mann nicht zu sehr.

@ Sam: „Geradeschwanz" und „Ratmulle" *lol* Sicher, wenn ich schon mal die Möglichkeit habe Nachtmulle unterzubringen dass mach ich es auch.

@ Halefa: Sorry, aber da war ich eben schneller. Aber schreib doch trotzdem deine Geschichte. Stört mich nicht. 

Danke auch: Frosch, Cara, ghent und Crazyrio! Ich hoffe es gefällt euch!

~~*~~

Das Zaubereiministerium für Kultus warnt vor der Lesung von Storys, dessen Autor Samantha Black ist. Jede Story hat einen Gehalt von mindestens 75% Trauer und ist somit Gesundheitsgefährdend!

~~*~~

Beruthiel und Lysan beratschlagen wie sie Voldemort dazu zu bringen können ihnen zu sagen, was er mit Harry vorhat. Voldemort poliert unterdessen Beruthiels Oscar.    

Beruthiel: So kommen wir nicht weiter. Hast du eine Idee was wir mit ihm machen könnten?

Lysan: Nein. Da bräuchten wir jemanden der sich mit so was auskennt.

Beruthiel: Ja, einen Mord und Todschlag Spezialisten.

Lysan: Jemanden der über Leichen geht.

Beruthiel: Aber, hey, Moment mal! (strahlt) Ich kenne so jemanden!

Lysan: Wirklich war?

Beruthiel: Ja! Sie verschont keinen. Bei ihr müssen alle leiden und sterben. Sie ist gnadenlos!

Lysan: Oh Oh. Du meinst doch hoffentlich nicht…sie! 

Beruthiel: Doch. Ich meine sie! Sam!

Lysan: Die Samantha Black Sam?

Beruthiel: Genau die!

Lysan: Weist du da auch auf was du dich einlässt?

Beruthiel: Sicher. Du kennst sie nur nicht. Sam kann auch ganz lieb sein.

Lysan: Kann?

Beruthiel: Ich ruf sie mal. (brüllt) Sam!!!!

Lysan: Ich hoffe du hast ihr auch immer brav riwut?

Beruthiel: Warum sagst du das erst jetzt?!

Sam: (kommt zur Tür rein) Hallo Beru, schön dich zu sehen! Tag Lysan.   
Beruthiel: Hi Sam. Freut mich auch dich zu sehen!

Lysan: Hey Sam, heute schon wen getötet?

Sam:  Noch nicht. (grinst fies) Aber was nicht ist, kann ja noch werden. Und ich glaube Feen hatte ich noch nie als Opfer…

Lysan: (schluckt)

Sam: Moment...da fällt mir ein (schaut Beruthiel auf einmal scharf an) Du schuldest mir noch ein Review zu meinem neuen Kapitel, kann das sein?

Beruthiel: (schaut sich um) Ich? Meinst du mich? Äh.....

Sam:  (bedauernd) Beru, Beru, Beru! Ich hab es dir doch schon so oft gesagt! Wer nicht reviewt wird gekillt! (zückt Zauberstab für Cruciatus – Fluch)

Beruthiel: (kreischt) LYSAN! Hilfe!  
Lysan: Ne, keine Lust. Muss noch den Müll raus bringen und Voldie füttern. (zischt ab)

Beruthiel: Voldemort, dann hilf du mir wenigstens!

Voldemort: (aus der Ecke) Tut mir leid, keine Zeit. Du wolltest ja unbedingt dass ich dir aus Zahnstochern ein U – Boot baue!

Sam: Sieht nicht gut aus, was? Irgendwelche letzen Worte?

Beruthiel: (überlegt fieberhaft) Sam, denk doch mal nach: wenn ich tot bin kann ich dir erst recht keine Riwus schreiben. Und wir passen doch als Prefects perfekt zusammen. Was glaubst du wie schwierig es wäre da einen passenden Ersatz zu finden.

Sam: Da hast du allerdings Recht! (kratz sich mit Zauberstab an Kinn)

Beruthiel: Außerdem brauch ich deine Hilfe. Ich habe ein Problem und nur du als „Master of Todtraurige Szenen" kannst es lösen.

Sam: (geschmeichelt) Ach ja? Ich helfe doch gern. Um was handelt es sich denn? (steckt Zauberstab wieder ein)

Beruthiel: Wir wollen rauskriegen warum Voldemort so scharf drauf ist Harry zu töten. Wir kommen leider nicht weiter, aber wenn du ihm vielleicht eine deiner todtraurigen fanfics vorliest….

Sam: Du meist dann wird er weich und rückt damit raus?

Beruthiel: Einen Versuch ist es wert. Nimm am besten eine fic in der Voldemort auch draufgeht. 

Sam: Aber nur wenn ich dann auch Reviews von ihm bekomme.

Beruthiel: Wenn er keine rausrücken will foltere ihn einfach ein bisschen. Der mag das. Apropos foltern. Lysan hätte mich einfach der Folter ausgesetzt. Das wird sie mir büssen…LYSAN!  
Lysan: (kommt angeschwirrt) Du lebst noch? Ein Wunder! 

Sam: Öhm eigentlich hatte ich nicht wirklich vor Beru zu töten. Ich hätte ihre Lieblingscharas sich gegenseitig umbringen lassen, um Beru ein bisschen zu quälen.

Beruthiel: Ich sagte doch sie ist nett.

Sam: Und sie erst dann zu Tode gefoltert!

Lysan: Ist sie nicht herzallerliebst? 

Sam: Gell? Gut, dann wollen wir man anfangen! (lässt Finger knacken) Wie wäre es mit: „Der Tag an dem die Hoffnung starb".

Beruthiel: Wie du willst. Lysan und ich machen derweil einen kurzen Abstecher nach Hogwarts, damit du ungestört bist. Außerdem bekomme ich von deinen Storys eh immer Depressionen. 

Sam: Lass mich raten: du willst wieder versuchen Harry und Draco zu verkuppeln?

Beruthiel: (wird rot) Äh, ja, genau.

Sam: Die Armen. Ach ja, Beru, denk an die „Gerechtigkeit" und schieb es auf einen „Fehler in der Regie". (zwinkert)

Beruthiel: Daran denk ich mit Sicherheit!

Lysan: Muss ich da wirklich nach Hogwarts mitkommen? 

Beruthiel: Dass bist du mir schuldig! Hättest mich ja verrecken lassen, also meckere nicht rum!

Lysan: Na gut! (kommt mit magischem Stift und Block an und Beruthiel beginnt zu schreiben)

_Eine sternklare laue Spätsommernacht, geradezu geschaffen für romantische Rendezvous. Beruthiel und Lysan erscheinen vor Hogwarts am Seeufer._

Beruthiel kritzelt eilig was auf einen Zettel.

Lysan: Was hast du da eben geschrieben?

Beruthiel: (versteckt Zettel hinter Rücken) Nichts.

Lysan: Natürlich nicht! Komm schon, schreib die beiden her!

_Draco__ und Harry tauchen auf einmal auf der Wiese vor Hogwarts auf. Harry trägt nur rote Boxershorts und Draco hat ein grünes Badetuch um die Hüften geschlungen._

Beruthiel: Hähähä.  
Lysan: (schaut Beruthiel strafend an) Beru!!!  
Beruthiel: Was?

Draco: Hey, was soll das? Ich wollte mich eben anziehen!  
Harry: Ich mich auch!

Beruthiel: Find ich sehr anziehend!

Lysan: Ihr solltet lieber froh sein, dass ihr überhaupt noch was anhabt.

Harry: Oh nein, dass sind die beiden Kranken von neulich!  
Draco: So ungern ich es tu, Potter, aber ich muss dir recht geben. Leider!

Beruthiel: Wir sind nicht krank.

Lysan: Nur verrückt.

Draco: Dann bin ich ja beruhigt.

Harry: Echt? Ich nicht.

Draco: Mensch, Potter. Das war Ironie!

Harry: Woher willst du wissen, ob das bei mir nicht auch Ironie war?

Draco: Aus dem Grund, weil du zu dämlich für Ironie bist. Wie für alles andere auch.

Beruthiel: Sie unterhalten sich schon. Ein gutes Zeichen.

Lysan: Wie man's nimmt!

Harry: Stimmt, ich kann ja auch absolut kein Quidditch!

Draco: Endlich siehst du es ein!

Harry: Nein, das sollte Ironie sein!  
Draco: Nein, *das* ist Ironie! (haut Harry eine runter)

Beruthiel: Das soll Ironie sein? Sah für mich aus wie ne Ohrfeige.

Harry: Nein, *das*! (tritt Draco ans Schienbein)

Lysan: Mein Gott, wie peinlich. Die schlagen sich wie Mädchen! Was kommt als nächstes? An den Haaren ziehen?

Beruthiel: Hey, ich schlage mich nie so. 

Lysan: Stimmt. Dafür hast du ja dein Schwert. 

Beruthiel: Genau!

Beide betrachten Draco und Harry die mittlerweile am Boden liegen. Raufend versteht sich.

Lysan: Äh, nur mal interessehalber: wenn sie sich schlagen hältst du das dann auch für ein gutes Zeichen? 

Beruthiel: Wenn da noch eine Peitsche im Spiel wäre schon…

Lysan: Du bist echt verdorben!

Beruthiel: Aber so…nein! Hey, Mäde …äh  Jungs, hört bitte damit auf, das ist echt erbärmlich. 

Draco: Wie passend. Ich glaube Potter hat mir den halben Arm abgerissen!

Harry: Arm? Das war ein Fingernagel!

Draco: Das war der von meinem Lieblingsfinger.

Lysan: (hält Beru Hand vor den Mund) Untersteh dich jetzt was Perverses zu sagen!

Draco: (steht auf) So ein Mist! Jetzt muss ich wieder ins Nagelstudio.

Beruthiel: (starrt Draco an) Huiuiuiuiui! (wedelt mit Hand) Nett, ich muss schon sagen!

Lysan: (verdreht Augen) Dir ist nicht mehr zu helfen!

Draco: Von was zum Teufel redet ihr da nur?

Harry: (steht ebenfalls auf und nickt in die Richtung von Dracos Handtuch, das gefährlich lose an diesem baumelt) So sehr mich der Anblick freut, Malfoy, aber bitte zieh dein Handtuch wieder zurecht. Schließlich sind Damen anwesend.

Draco: (zupft das Handtuch wieder in eine etwas jugendfreiere Position) Ich hoffe das war Ironie! (weicht von Harry zurückt)

Harry: Er hat es geschnallt!

Draco: (murmelt) Spätestens bei den „Damen" hätte ich wissen müssen das es Ironie ist.

Beruthiel: Verdammt, und ich dachte schon es hätte gefunkt.

Lysan: Träum weiter.

Beruthiel: (ignoriert das) Hmm, wir müssten irgendwie für romantische Stimmung sorgen, vielleicht klappt es dann besser.

Lysan: Vielleicht sollten wir sie zwingen einen Film anzuschauen?

Beruthiel: Wie wäre es mit „Stirb langsam"? Wobei mir da der dritte Teil fast am best…

Lysan: Der Film soll für romantische Stimmung sorgen! Was ist an „Stirb langsam" bitteschön romantisch?

Beruthiel: Er spielt an Weihnachten!

Lysan: (seufzt) Hast du noch andere Filme?

Beruthiel: Ja, wie wäre es mit „Armageddon" oder „Deep Impeact"? 

Lysan: Und was ist an denen romantisch?

Beruthiel: Bruce Willis opfert sich dass Liv Tyler Ben Affleck heiraten kann. *schnüff* Und in „Deep Impeact" könnte Elijah Wood sicher in diesen Bunker kommen, aber er will seine Freundin Leelee Irgendwas nicht im Stich lassen und dann … (schnäuzt sich laut)

Lysan: Das ist wirklich irre romantisch! Fast so romantisch wie „Der Weiße Hai"! Aber nur mal so aus Neugier: hast du bei „Armageddon" oder „Deep Impeact" mehr geheult?

Beruthiel: Ich hab bei keinem geheult. 

Lysan: Und du hast im Kino auch nicht: „Elijah, ich heirate dich auch ohne Asteroid!" gebrüllt, was?

Beruthiel: Wenigstens weine ich beim „Schweinchen Babe" nicht!

Lysan: Du hast ja auch kein Herz! Das alte Schaf stirbt und was sagst du: „Die werden doch eh alle geschlachtet."

Harry: Ähm, Mädels, ich unterbreche euch nur ungern bei eurer äh „Diskussion" aber es ist kalt und wir haben nicht viel an. Können wir bitte wieder zurück?

Beruthiel: Nichts da, hier geblieben! Ihr könnt erst gehen wenn ihr verkuppelt seid.

Harry: Würde sich die Dame dann bitte etwas beeilen?

Beruthiel: Moment mal! (strahlt) bei „kalt" fällt mir was ein! Lysan, kannst du dich noch an die Folge „Vom Erdboden verschluckt" bei Akte X erinnern?

Lysan: (legt Stirn in Falten): War das die Folge mit „einen Turm aus ganz gewöhnlichen Büromöbeln" bauen?

Beruthiel: Genau! Da sagt Mulder doch: „Ich hab mal gehört der einzige Weg um wieder warm zu werden ist nackt in einen Schlafsack zu kriechen zu jemand der schon nackt darin liegt." (begeistert ist) Das sollten wir sie mal ausprobieren lassen.

Harry: Sagte ich dass mir kalt ist? Ich meinte: ich schwitze und würde mich am liebsten…äh…

Lysan: Ausziehen?

Harry: Nein! Eine kalte Dusche nehmen! 

Lysan: Und du zitterst wohl vor lauter Vorfreude?

Harry: … öhm…

Draco: Das hast ja mal wieder klasse hinbekommen, Potter! Nur weil dir kalt ist müssen wir jetzt mit Sicherheit zusammen in einen in einen Schlafsack quetschen. Nackt wohlgemerkt! Denkst du ich will dich nackt sehen? Ich sehe dich ja jetzt nur in Boxershorts und werde noch wochenlang davon träumen. 

Beruthiel: Echt war?

Draco: Ich werde Alpträume haben! Jedes Mal wenn ich von Pansy träume, wird sie sich in Potter verwandeln oder morgens wenn ich dusche und mir … 

Lysan: Danke, das reicht!

Harry: Find ich auch!

Beruthiel: Und ich erst. Ich schreib lieber mal was. 

_Auf einmal beginnt es Schlafsäcke zu regnen. Ein rot-grün gestreifter landet vor Harry und Draco._

Beruthiel: So Jungs, dann mal rein da!

Draco: Oh, nein! Da bekommt mich keiner rein!

Harry: Der ist doch viel zu eng für uns beide.

Beruthiel: Keine Widerrede! Ihr müsst euch ja auch nicht ausziehen.

Draco: Wie nett von dir!

Beruthiel: Klappe!

_Draco__ und Harry beginnen in den Schlafsack zu kriechen. _

Harry: Nein, ich will aber nicht!

Draco: Denkst du mir macht das Spaß?

_Es ist ein Einmannschlafsack [falls die so heißen] __und deswegen haben die zwei nicht viel Platz._

Lysan: Was dich natürlich überhaupt nicht stört!

_Draco__ und Harry versuchen es sich im Schlafsack einigermaßen bequem zu machen. _

Harry: Autsch, Malfoy, nimm deinen Ellenbogen aus meinem Magen.

Draco: Nur wenn du im Gegenzug, aufhörst auf meinen Füßen rumzutrampeln.

Harry: Sei doch nicht so zimperlich!

Draco: Wer hat denn hier mit jammern angefangen? … Äh, Potter, wo hast du deine Hand?

Harry: Wieso willst du das wissen? Aber na gut, sie ist zwischen zwei Kissen eingeklemmt.

Draco: (leicht panisch) Das sind keine Kissen! Das ist mein … [ich geb's zu, das ist geklaut]

Harry: (sehr panisch) AHHHHHHHHHHH!!! IHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!! 

Draco: Nimm deine Hand da weg!

Harry: Mit Vergnügen! Meine arme Hand! (beäugt sie) Ich glaub ich sollte sie mal gründlich waschen!

Draco: Sekunde mal. Wenn das kein Kissen war, ist das in meiner Hand wohl auch keine Nackenrolle? 

Harry und Draco: (blinzel, grübelgrübelgrübel) AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

(beide versuchen so schnell wie möglich aus dem Schlafsack zu krabbeln und dem anderen dabei wenigst möglich in die quere zu kommen, als sie es geschafft haben brechen sie erschöpft zusammen)

Beruthiel: Na toll, jetzt sind sie KO und nicht mehr zu gebrauchen. 

Lysan: Das liegt wohl an dem Schock!

Beruthiel: Aber so kann ich sie nicht mehr verkuppeln!

Draco: Heißt das, wir sind erlöst?

Beruthiel: Von mir aus! Aber nur fürs erste! Ich werde nicht eher ruhen bis ich aus euch ein glückliches Liebespaar gemacht habe!

Alle: Träum weiter!

Beruthiel: Hört lieber auf, sonst lass ich euch nicht zurück! Und Harry: zieh mal deine Boxershorts wieder richtig an.

Harry: (tut es) Wie ist denn das passiert? (wird rot)

Draco: Keine Ahnung. 

Alle schauen fragend Beruthiel an

Beruthiel: Das war nicht meine Schuld, das war ein Fehler in der Regie. Außerdem finde ich es Draco gegenüber nur fair. Gerechtigkeit muss sein.

Draco: Wenn das jetzt auch geklärt ist, dürfen wir dann bitte endlich wieder dahin verschwinden, wo wir hergekommen sind?

Beruthiel: Sicher. (schreibt was auf einen Zettel und Draco und Harry verschwinden)

Lysan: Das war hochanständig von dir, sie einfach so gehen zu lassen. Obwohl du es nicht geschafft hast sie zu verkuppeln, bist du nicht nachtragend.

Beruthiel: Ich bin ja nicht so! (grinst fies) Was glaubst du? Hat Sam es geschafft Voldemort zum reden zu bringen?

Lysan: Wir werden sehen!

Kurz darauf in der Deutschen Harry Potter fanfiction Group:

Voldemort kommt auf allen vieren auf Lysan und Beruthiel zugekrabbelt um sich hinter den beiden zu verstecken.

Voldemort: (kurz vorm Nervenzusammenbruch) Bitte ihr müsst vor ihr retten!

Sam (im Hintergrund, säuselnd) Oh, Voldemörchen. Komm zu Tante Sam! Du kennst die Geschichte noch nicht in der du Harrys Vater bist und mit Dumbledore verheiratet bist!

Voldemort: ARGH!!!! (fällt für kurze Zeit in Ohnmacht) 

Beruthiel: Huhu! Saham! Er ist hier!

Sam: (kommt angewetzt) Danke. (krallt sich Voldemort und schleift in hinter sich her) Und dann gibt es noch eine Geschichte in der du ganz lieb bist und allen Auroren Geschenke bringst.

Voldemort: (in Tränen ausbricht) NEIN! Bitte nicht. Lysan, Beruthiel helft mir doch

Lysan: (schaut Voldemort hinterher) Weißt du was wir jetzt tun sollten?

Beruthiel: Alan Rickman einen Besuch abstatten?

Lysan: Nein, ich glaube das macht Desidia bereits.

Beruthiel: Dann vielleicht Voldemort helfen?

Beide:  (überlegen kurz) Nah! 

Lysan: Sehen wir uns lieber den neusten Harry Potter Trailer an! 

Beruthiel: Ja, prima!

In der Zwischenzeit in Hogwarts:

Im Slytherin Waschraum:

Harry: (taucht auf) Gott sei Dank! Ich bin in Sicherheit! Hey, Ron, du wirst mir nie glauben was eben passiert ist. Ron? (bemerkt wo er ist) Oh oh!

Goyle: Hey, Kleiner, kannst du mal die Seife aufheben? Sie ist mir runtergefallen. [Ich weiß, ich weiß. Auch geklaut.]

Harry: AAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!

Im Gryffindor Jungenschafsaal:

Draco: Dieser verdammt Potter. Ohne ihn wäre das nie passiert. Man sollte ihm den Kopf abreißen. Ihm und diesen ganzen dämlichen Gryffindor Torfköpfen. (bemerkt wo er ist) Oh oh!

Dean: Willst mal sehen was man alles mit einem Besen machen kann?

Draco: AAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!

~~*~~

Tipps/Vorschläge/Meinungen/Kritik? Schreibt mir einfach eine Riwu!


	4. 4 Streich

**Heimsuchung**

Disclaimer: Mir gehören nur Beruthiel und Lysan. Der Rest gehört Rowling.

Summary: Lysan (eine Fee) und meine Wenigkeit suchen Hogwarts heim. Diesmal muss der arme Snape leiden.

Anmerkung: Es sind ein paar Insider drin, die wohl nur die Leute aus der Group verstehen werden. Ich hoffe es ist trotzdem auch für andere lustig.

Special Guests: Sam und Ten! *Applaus, Applaus, Applaus*  Ich hoffe ihr seid nicht sauer über dass was ich aus euch gemacht habe und euch sagen oder tun lasse. *Sam und Ten knuddel* Ich meine es nicht böse! 

Wie gehabt _kursiv_ bedeutet Beruthiels (bzw. Lysans) Geschreibsel und passiert zugleich auch, oft gegen den Willen der Opfer!

Riwus sind immer willkommen. 

  
Danke an dieser Stelle an alle die schon riwut haben!

@ Jolli: Stimmt, die beiden sind ein Schnuckeliges Pärchen, allerdings bin ich mir nicht sicher ob ich ein Händchen habe Leute zu verkuppeln. Bei Draco und Harry klappt es ja nie so richtig.

@ Khair: Das mit dem Kissen ist aus „Planes, Trains And Automobiles" (Ein Ticket für zwei) mit Steve Martin und John Candy.

Nein, Voldemort ist nicht der Weihnachtsmann. Ich dachte da eher an so was wie „Nightmare before Christmas". 

Stimmt, in dem Video kommt das mit der Seife auch vor, aber ich hab da eigentlich an „Die Nackte Kanone 33 1/3" gedacht.

@ Snuffi: Träume von (halb) nackten Dracos und Harrys sind doch sicher keine Alpträume. ;)

@ Sam: Soll ich dir eine Riwu auf deine schicken? Würde hier zu lang werden. 

@ Ten: Ach ja, die gute Elvira. „Ich werde euch knuddeln und wuddeln bis euch die Luft ausgeht!"  Pinky und Brain können einem da schon leid tun, ich würde nie…*Frodo kommt vorbei* Ah! Frodo! *Frodo an Bein pack und in Sack stopf* …so etwas würde ich nie tun!

@ Maxine: Ja, die Schlafsacksezne. *gg* Ich bin mir nicht sicher ob es mit den beiden noch klappt aber ich werde nichts unversucht lassen. Der arme (?)Voldomort sitzt wegen Sam immer noch apathisch in einer Ecke (wenn er grade keine Fluchtversuche unternimmt.)

@ Dream: Danke! Freut mich dass es dir gefällt

~~*~~

In der Deutschen Harry Potter Fanfiction Group:

Voldemort und Alan Rickmann versuchen verzweifelt mit Löffeln einen Fluchttunnel zu graben. Lysan und Beruthiel sehen ihnen zu. Natürlich ohne dass die zwei sie bemerken.

Lysan: „Sollen wir ihnen sagen wo wir die Presslufthämmer haben?"

Beruthiel: „Lass mal, ist doch unterhaltsam. Alan Rickman sieht sogar beim graben noch gut aus!"

Lysan: „Ich frage mich, wie Snape wohl in Wirklichkeit aussieht?"

Beruthiel: „Wie meinst das jetzt?"

Lysan: „Er wird kaum wie Alan Rickman aussehen. Dazu sieht er zu gut aus." 

Beruthiel: „Snape sieht zu gut aus?!"

Lysan: „Nein, Rickmann sieht für Snape zu gut aus. Snape ist im Buch nun ja, nicht so umwerfend gutaussehend beschrieben."  

Beruthiel: „Das sollten wir nachprüfen"! holt den Alles was Sie schreiben wird real – Füller und den Ich bin nur ein Block – Block.

Lysan: „Darauf wollte ich hinaus."

_Hogwarts, Kerker, Zaubertrankklassenzimmer. _(„Ist das nicht etwas ungenau?" – „Ach wo. Was soll schon groß passieren?")

Neville: *sieht in Kessel* „Ieecks!" *fällt in Ohnmacht*

Snape: „Was fällt Ihnen ein während meines Unterrichts ohnmächtig zu werden?! Ich hab Ihnen ja noch nicht einmal Punkte abgezogen! 10 Punkte Abzug für in Ohnmacht fallen obwohl keine Punkte abgezogen wurden!"

Seamus: „Äh, Professor Snape, in Nevilles Kessel schwimmt jemand oder etwas."

Lysan: *sitzt auf Kesselrand* „Ja, das ist Beru. Kann mir mal einer helfen, sie raus zu ziehen?"

Neville ist wieder zu sich gekommen und hilft Lysan dabei Beruthiel aus dem Kessel zu ziehen, doch…

Lysan: „Sie hat sich in einen Fuchs verwandelt!!!"

  
Beruthiel: „ Jap!" *bemerkt dass sie nicht mehr sprechen kann* „Wuuuuuuuuuhuuuuuuuuuuuuu!" 

Lysan: „Ich hab's ja gleich gesagt! Zu ungenau!"

Snape: „20 Punkte Abzug Mr. Longbottom. Sie hätte sich nicht in einen Fuchs sondern ein Frettchen verwandeln müssen. So wie bei Mr. Malfoy!" *zeigt auf ein weißes Frettchen*

Beruthiel *rennt zu Frettchen und beginnt es zu lecken* Jiep!

Lysan: „Beru, das ist nicht Draco sondern Crabbe!" 

Beruthiel: *hält inne und fährt sich winselnd mit der Pfote über die Schnauze* Jieck!

Crabbe: *grinst* *zwinkert Beruthiel zu*

Beruthiel: „Iiiiiiiiiiieeeeeeeeeek!"

Draco: „Danke, Kumpel, da hatte ich ja richtig Glück." 

Crabbe: *nickt*

Beruthiel: „Wief. Wuff. Jap. Japp. Grrrrrrr!"

Lysan: *versteht sie als einzige* „Selber Schuld. Hättest eben genauer hinsehen müssen!"

Beruthiel: *läuft schwanzwedelnd zu Draco* A Ruff. Grief. Japjapjap. Rrrrrrrr!

Draco: „Was sagt sie?"

  
Lysan: „Ich glaube nicht, dass du das wirklich wissen willst!"

Beruthiel: *springt auf Dracos Schoß* „Rrrrrrrrrr! Fiep! Jiep!"

Draco: „Ich glaub ich kann es mir vorstellen." *wehrt Beruthiel ab, die ihm das Gesicht ablecken will* „Hier, Crabbe, halt mal." *reicht Fuchs rüber*

Crabbe *fällt um* [Er ist ein Freddchen! Schon vergessen?] „Uff!"

Snape wird das ganze zu bunt und er packt Lysan und Beruthiel am Kragen. 

Snape: „Sagt schon, wer von euch hat die Nervensägen hier reingeschmuggelt?"

Beruthiel: „Ya…"

Snape: „Halt dein Maul, du Drecksköter!" *lässt beide zu Boden plumpsen*

Beruthiel: „Fauch! Yiek! Wawuff!"

Lysan: *entsetzt* „Beru! Zügel deine Zunge!"

Hermine: „Bitte, Professor Snape, keiner von uns hat die beiden reingeschmuggelt."

Ron: „Da müssten wir schön blöd sein!"

Hermine: „Diese beiden tauchen immer wieder in Hogwarts auf. Sie müssen über sehr große Zauberkräfte verfügen!" 

Beruthiel: *winkt mit der Pfote ab und wird leicht rot, was aber als Fuchs nicht sehr auffällt*

Lysan: „Nicht so unbescheiden! Willst du mal eine kleine Demonstration sehen, Snape?" *langt nach Füller und Block*

Snape: „Das heißt immer noch Professor Snape! Und wer hat dir erlaubt mich zu duzen?"

Lysan: „Du machst es ja auch!"

_Es klopft an der Tür. Eine Frau tritt herein._

_Frau: „Dingdong! Ihre Avon Beraterin!" *ihr Blick fällt auf Snape* „Wie ich sehe, komme ich gerade noch rechtzeitig. Da ist noch was zu retten!"_

Snape: „Retten? Was soll das? Ich …_wollte immer schon mal blonde Haare haben! Mit rosa Schleifchen drin. Und putzige kleine Hoppelhäschen auf meinen Boxershorts. Haben sie zufällig das Barbie Parfum?_

_Avon – Beraterin: „Ich sehe schon, das wird kompliziert Eine Generalüberholung! Glücklicherweise mag ich die schwierigen Fälle am liebsten." *stürzt sich auf Snape* „Zu allererst sollten wir mal die Haare waschen." Sie holt Herbal E…_

Beruthiel: *schwenkt wild mit den Pfoten* *zeigt auf Snape und die Klasse* „Nagruffuffuff! Jieckieckieck!"

Lysan: „Was? Red doch nicht so schnell! Ach so, du meinst es wäre nicht gut wenn Snape vor den Kindern….Da hast du Recht!"

_Die Avon – Beraterin holt Wash & Go aus ihrer Tasche und macht einen Schritt auf Snape zu._

Snape: „Bleiben Sie mir mit dem Ding vom Leib! Avada Kadavra!" 

Avon – Beraterin: *fällt tot zu Boden*

Lysan: „Hast du sie noch alle?! Sie wollte dir die Haare waschen!"

Snape: „Eben!"

Hermine: „Er hat einen der unverzeihlichen Flüche angewandt! Nach Artikel…."

Snape: *richtet Zauberstab auf Hermine* „Seien Sie lieber still, sonst könnte mir die Hand ausrutschen!"

Beruthiel: „Woo-hoo!" *schnappt sich den Block und versucht den Füller in die Pfote zu nehmen um zu schreiben*

_D Awon Beraderin awachd sum Leba u stet uf. _

Lysan: „Was hattest du in Deutsch?"

_Bärudiel__ ka wida sprecha._

Beruthiel: „Versuch du mal bitte mit Pfoten zu schreiben!" 

Lysan: „Das ist wohl auch der Grund warum Füchse so selten Bücher schreiben."

Beruthiel: „Sollten wir jetzt nicht langsam mal das machen, wofür wir herkamen?"

Lysan: „Du hast recht."

Harry und Draco: *befürchten das schlimmste* „Oh – Oh!"

Ron: „Merlin steh uns bei! Wahrscheinlich zwingen sie Harry wieder dazu Malfoy zu…" 

Harry: „Bitte, ich will da nicht mehr dran erinnert werden!"

Draco: *höhnisch* „Was? Hat es dir etwa keinen Spaß gemacht mich zu küssen?"

Harry: „Natürlich nicht! Wer sollte dich schon küssen wollen?"

Pansy: *zaghaft* „Äh, ich." 

Draco: „Da küss ich ja lieber noch mal Potter!"

Pansy:  „Hey!"

Harry: „Genau: hey! Da küss ich ja lieber Golye!"

Dean: „Aber den will ich doch küssen!"

Alle starren Dean: „????" und Golye an: „!!!!"

Dean: *merkt es nicht und starrt Golye an* „Besen…."

Golye: *starrt Dean an* „Seife…"

Draco: „Kopfschmerzen!"

Harry: „Widerlich!"

Ron: „Krank!"

Hermine: „Abstoßend!" 

Snape: „Ruhe! Hier küsst keiner keinen! Und Sie stecken Besen und Seife weg!" *zu Beruthiel und Lysan* „Würdet ihr bitte machen was ihr machen wollt? Und ein bisschen plötzlich, ich würde zu gerne mit dem Unterricht fortfahren!"

Beruthiel: „Dein Wunsch ist mir Befehl!" *zu Harry und Draco* „Keine Sorge, Jungs. Heute haben wir es mal zur Abwechslung auf Snape abgesehen."

Harry: „Fein! Nur zu!"

Draco: „Kla…." *bemerkt Snapes eisigen Blick" „Katastrophe!"

Snape: „Was wollt ihr von mir, ihr Teufel?"

Beruthiel: „Hexen, wenn ich bitten darf. Wir wollen nur herausfinden, ob du oder Alan Rickman besser aussehen."

Snape: „Alan wer? Was hat der mit mir zu tun?"

Beruthiel: „Alan Rickman, er spielt dich in der Harry Potter Verfilmung und…"

Snape: „Verfilmung?"

Beruthiel: „Die Filme zu den Büchern."

Snape: „Welche Bücher?"

Lysan: „Die traurige Wahrheit ist, ihr seid alle fiktive Gestalten aus einem Buch, das von Millionen gelesen …ach, das ist furchtbar kompliziert! Vergesst es einfach!"

_Alle fagessen was se gehör haba._

Lysan: „Jetzt haben sie alles vergessen was sie je gehört haben!"

_Ale fargessen was sie üba die Härrie Boddr Bücha un n Film ghört ham. _

Lysan: „Wie gesagt, wir wollen nur schauen wer besser aussieht: du oder Ala…ein anderer Mann."

Beide beginnen Snape gründlich zu mustern.

Beruthiel: „Da hat eindeutig Al… der andere gewonnen."

Lysan: „Auf jeden Fall! Obwohl er auch nicht schlecht aussieht. Wenn die Haare nicht wären….Sollen wir die Avon – Beraterin noch mal ranlassen?"

Beruthiel: „Lieber nicht! Ich will sie nicht noch mal von den Toten auferstehen lassen. Da tut den Leuten nicht gut. Schau dir Golye an!"

Golye: *starrt noch immer Dean an* „Sei-fe….Be-sen…"

Beruthiel: „….und Crabbe!"

Crabbe: *glotzt Beruthiel an* 

Lysan: „Dann lassen wir ihn so! Genau so lieben wir ihn ja auch!"

Alle: *einschließlich Snape* „Lieben????"

Beruthiel: „Aber eines würde mich noch interessieren!"

_Plöslich__ komt Dobbie reihn._

_Dobbie__: „Profeso Sneep, ich muss ihrä Kleida washn." *reist im die Kleida runda*_

Lysan: „Das nächste Mal lass mich schreiben!"

_Bärudiel__ vawandeln sich wieda in n Menschn. _

Beruthiel: *reibt sich Hände* „Herrlich wieder Hände zu haben!"

Snape: *steht in Unterwäsche da* „Hey, ich hab sie doch erst gewaschen! Vor Weihnachten!"

Beruthiel und Lysan: *schauen Snape an, im Chor:* „Boxershorts!"

Lysan: „Aber ich hab gewonnen! Es ist Jaguarmuster!"

Beruthiel: „Nein, ist es nicht! Das ist Gepard!"

Lysan: „Gar nicht wahr!"

Beruthiel: „Doch!"

Lysan: „Es ist Jaguar!!"

Beruthiel: „Gepard!!"

Lysan: „JAGUAR!!!"

  
Beruthiel: „GEPARD!!!"

Hermine: „Darf ich mal?" *sieht sich Boxershorts sehr genau an* „Ich würde auch auf Gepard tippen, aber da ist da Muster etwas undeutlich. Seht ihr? Da?" *zeigt mit Finger drauf*

Snape: „Nicht! Anfassen!"

Lysan, Beruthiel und Hermine lehnen sich vor um die Stelle genauer zu betrachten.

Hermine: „Ron, du hast gute Augen. Schau doch bitte mal."

Ron: *gesellt sich zu ihnen* „Da ist das Muster etwas verwischt! Harry, vielleicht kannst du mit deiner Brille mehr erkennen."

Harry: *rückt seine Brille zurecht* „Ich sehe zwar was, aber Bio war nie meine Stärke!"

Draco: „Lasst mich mal ran! Wir haben Felle von allen Tieren der Welt zuhause!...Das ist Gepard! Eindeutig!"

Beruthiel: „Also hatte ich doch recht!"

Lysan: „Pöh, der kann mir viel erzählen!"

Draco: „Wenn ihr mir nicht glaubt, da müsste irgendwo hinten ein Aufnäher dran sein und da steht der Name das Tiers drauf."

Beruthiel: „Woher weißt du das?"

Draco: „Äh, das hab ich mal gelesen."

Lysan: „Sollen wir mal nachschauen?"

Snape: „NEIN!!!! Weg da! Alle weg von mir!" *schubst alle zur Seite*

Beruthiel: „Hey, wir würden hier vielleicht gern den Unterschied zwischen Gepard und Jaguar lernen!"

Snape: „Es reicht! 100 Punkte Abzug für dein Haus!"

Beruthiel: „Aber du weist doch gar nicht in welchem Haus ich bin!"

Snape: „Sicher in Gryffindor bei den anderen Spinnern!"

Beruthiel: „Eigentlich bin ich in…"  

Harry: „Bitte nicht Gryffindor!"

Draco: „Bitte Gryffindor!"

Beruthiel: *triumphierend* „…Slytherin!"

Harry: „Hähä!"

Draco: „Aber Professor, das geht doch nicht! Sie können uns keine Punkte abziehen!"

Lysan: *leise*„Hattest du nicht gesagt du würdest vielleicht zu Ravenclaw wechseln?"

Beruthiel: „Psst! Ist doch jetzt egal!" *zu Snape* „Ziehst du jetzt Punkte ab oder nicht?"

Snape: *bekommt merkwürdiges Augenzucken* „Selbstverständlich!"

Beruthiel: „Du ziehst mir jetzt echt 100 Punkte ab?" *fängt an zu kichern* „Hui, heute sind wir mal wieder richtig böse was?" *aus dem Kichern wird Lachen* „Und dann gleich 100 Pu..huhu Hahahaha! Du bist köstlich! Solltest eine eigene Show im Fernsehen bekommen!" *hämmert laut lachend mit der Faust auf den Tisch * „100 Punkte! Ich glaub's nicht!" *lässt sich auf den Boden fallen* „Muhahahaha…a…a Moment! 100 Punkte Abzug? Muhahah...huhuhu…Buäh! 100 Punkte Abzug!" *beginnt zu weinen* „Buhuhuhuhuhu! Du böser Mensch!" *Liegt wimmernd am Boden, mit Tränenerstickter Stimme* „Wie kann man nur so gemein sein?" *kriecht auf allen vieren auf Snape zu* „Bitte! Bittebittebitte! Zieh mir keine 100 Punkte ab." *krallt sich an Snapes Beinen fest* „Ich tu es auch nie wieder!" *lehnt sich gegen Snape und heult in seine Boxershorts (Gepardmuster)* [*gg*] „Buhuhuhuhuhuhu!*

Snape: „Hände weg! Hände weg!! HÄNDE! WEG!"

  
Beruthiel: „Wo weg?" *Tränen an Boxershorts abwisch* 

Snape: „Und hör auf so hysterisch zu…hä?"

Beruthiel:  *springt auf* *mit Normaler Stimme* „Glauben du nicht, dass das mehr Punkte wert war?"

Lysan: „Mal wieder Oscarreif, wenn du mich fragst! 

Snape: „Bitte? Wie meinen?"

Beruthiel: „War das nicht mehr Punkt Abzug wert als läppische 100? Deine Schüler sind zumindest der Meinung."

_Alle Schüler halten Punktekaten hoch, wie bei Tanzwettbewerben. _

Beruthiel: „Oh Crabbe, 9,9 Dankeschön! Aber hey, Draco und Harry warum bekomm ich von euch nur eine 0,01?"

_Draco und Harry geben Beruthiel 10,0._

Beruthiel: „Viel besser!"

Snape: „Du willst Punkte abgezogen bekommen?!"

Lysan: „Ist doch mal eine nette Abwechslung. Du kannst Menschen Freude bereiten."

Snape: „Aber nein, das soll doch ein Bestrafung und keine Belohung sein!...Ha! Jetzt weiß ich was Besseres! Du wirst nachsitzen müssen!"

Beruthiel: „Nachsitzen? Mit dir? Alleine?"

Snape: „Natürlich! Ich muss doch aufpassen dass du nicht Unordnung machst oder…Oh oh! Das wird mich sicher nicht gefallen!"

Beruthiel: „Ich denke es könnte unterhaltsam werden! Wann soll ich da sein?"

Snape: „Vielleicht sollte ich mir das mit dem Nachsitzen noch mal überlegen…"

Lysan: „Nix da! Ihr Verhalten sollte bestraft werden! Und…oh, Beru, darf ich mitkommen?"

Beruthiel: „Du hast gar nichts gemacht also auch keine Strafe verdient!"

Lysan: „Das kann ich ja noch nachholen!" *sieht sich suchen um* „Was könnte ich denn machen?" *ihr Blick fällt auf eine Reihe staubige Gläser* „Die sollten mal gewaschen werden!"

Snape: „Nein, nicht! Das sind meine gesammelten Schleimkulturen!"

Lysan: „Wenn ich jetzt die Putzen…"

Goyle: „Seife…"

Dean: „Besen…"

Lysan: „…wie auch immer…auf die Gläser loslassen wurde, müsste ich dann nachsitzen?"

Snape: „Eigentlich schon aber ich darf zu meinem großen Bedauern nur Schüler bestrafen und Feen zählen traurigerweise nicht dazu!"  

Lysan: „Menno, ich wäre gern dabei gewesen!"

Beruthiel: „Ich verspreche dir, wenn wir Willi aus „Biene Maja" begegnen sollten, darfst du mit ihm nachsitzen."

Lysan: *schmollend* „Sehr lustig!"

Beruthiel: „Jetzt sag schon, Snapeyleinchen, …"

Snape: „Professor Snape wenn ich bitten darf!"

Beruthiel: „Darfst nicht Snapeschatz! Aber wann soll ich da sein? Und wo?"

Snape: „So weit weg von mir wie möglich und am…_Am günstigsten wäre es für mich in meinen Gemächern, morgen so gegen neun. Aber komm nicht zu spät, sonst wird das Essen kalt."_

Beruthiel: „Essen! Schick!"

Snape: „Von wegen! Für dich gibt's nur Wasser und …_einen „Alten Wingert"  aus dem Jahr 1296, dazu Kaninchen auf Pilzen! Zum Nachtisch Lembas!"_

Lysan: „Ist das nicht aus einem anderen Buch?"

Beruthiel: „Schon, aber ich will nicht Kürbissaft oder Butterbier trinken."

Lysan: „Ich glaube das wollen die wenigsten."

Beruthiel: „Aber hier trinken das alle."

Hermine: „Wir bekommen ja nichts anderes!"

Beruthiel: „Das kann man ändern."

_Von draußen ist ein lautes Hupen zu hören. Das Fenster geht auf und der Coca Cola Weihnachtsmann schwingt sich herein. _

_Coca Cola Weihnachtsmann: „Tut mir leid dass ich zu spät komme, aber auf dem Skyway war ein Stau. Dafür gibt es jetzt Coca Cola für alle!"_

_Alle Schüler beginnen zu jubeln._

_Coca Cola Weihnachtsmann: „Kommt mit, draußen steht mein fliegender Truck!"_

_Die Schüler stürmen zur Tür._

Snape: „Stopp! Hier beende ich den Unterricht und nicht ein fetter, glatzköpfiger Kerl vom Nordpol…._Ich meine: geht nur liebe Kinderchen, der Unterricht ist für heute beendet. Ihr bekommt auch alle ein 1 plus weil euch der gute Onkel Sevie so dolle lieb hat! _

_Die Schüler, der Weihnachtsmann, die Avon Beraterin und Dobby verschwinden zum Cola trinken._

Lysan: „Meint du nicht ihnen schadet das Koffein?"

Beruthiel: „Ich bin der lebende Beweiß dass es nicht schadet!"

Lysan: „Ah ja! Beruhigend zu wissen…"

Beruthiel: „Ach, Seviemausi, könnte ich wohl für morgen noch eine schriftliche Einladung von dir haben? Nur um ganz sicher zu gehen. Sonst lässt du mich möglicherweise sitzen!"

Snape: „Den Teufel werde ich…_möchtest du lieber Pergament oder Büttenpapier?"_

Kurze Zeit später in der Deutschen Harry Potter Fanfiction Group:

Lysan: „Ich versteh immer noch nicht ganz was du mit der Einladung willst. Willst du wirklich zu diesem Nachsitzen besser gesagt Abendessen mit Snape gehen? Ich dachte immer du bist gar kein so großer Snape Fan!"

Beruthiel: „Das bin ich auch nicht. Mir wäre Lupin lieber. Aber ich kenne viele Leute die große Snape Fans sind!"

Lysan: „Ach du willst sie einen von denen geben? Und wer ist die Glückliche?"

Beruthiel: „Wirst du schon noch sehen."

Beide betreten den Group Gruppenraum. Sam sitzt gebannt vor dem Fernseher.

Beruthiel: „Hallo Sam! Wie geht's?"

Sam: „Hi! Danke gut! Ich schau mir eben … *zu Fernseher* nein, was machst du da?....Volleyball an. Kambodscha führt mit 17:4 gegen Uruguay. Wenn Tibet jetzt gegen die kleinen Antiellen gewinnt, kommen sie in die Endrunde. Zusammen mit Samoa!" 

Beruthiel: *versteht nur Bahnhof und Bratkartoffeln* „Oh, wie schön!"

Sam: „Nicht war? Und wenn Chile…"

Beruthiel: „Sam, weißt du wo Ten steckt?"

Sam: „Sie hast sich mit einem Stock da drin verkrochen." *zeigt mit Finger auf eine Türe* „Ach Lysan?

Lysan: *zuckt zusammen da sie ziemlichen Respekt vor Sam hat * „Ja?"

Sam: „Hol mir doch mal ein Ginger Ale! Und ein paar Kekse!"  

Lysan: „Sofort!"

Beruthiel: „Ich red inzwischen mit Ten." 

Sie öffnet die Türe, geht hinein und findet Ten die einer Strohpuppe mit einem Stock die Rübe einschlägt.

Beruthiel: „Stör ich?"

Ten: „Nein, ich übe nur ein bisschen."

Beruthiel: „Gut. Könntest du ihn mal weglegen? Ich will dich was fragen und es könnte sein dass du da etwas äh überreagierst."

Ten: *legt Stock behutsam weg* „Ich bin doch Pazifist!"

Beruthiel: „Ich weiß! Aber bei diesem Thema…also, du magst doch Snape ziemlich gerne, oder?"

Ten: „Ziemlich gerne? Ich bette ihn an! Er ist einfach ein SEXGOTT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

Beruthiel: *Versucht pfeifen im Ohr zu ignorieren*  „Natürlich! Und er trägt schicke Gepardenbo…."

Lysan: *aus anderem Zimmer* „JAGUAR! Noch einen Eiswürfel, Sam?"

Beruthiel: „Auf jeden Fall sieht er darin ziemlich gut aus, wenn nur die Haare nicht wären."

Ten: „Du wagst es meinen geliebten Zaubertränkeprof zu beleidigen?" *langt nach Stock*

Beruthiel: „Das würde ich mir noch mal sehr genau überlegen sonst behalt ich die Einladung!"

Ten: „Welche Einladung?"  
  
Beruthiel: „Für ein Abendessen mit Snape. Er nenne es zwar Nachsitzen aber…"

Ten: „Ein Abendessen mit Snape?!?!?!"

Beruthiel: „Und weil du mal gesagt hast du wünscht dir Snape zum Geburtstag, dachte ich schenk die Einladung dir, weil ich Snape eh nicht so mag …" *gibt Einladung Ten*

Ten:  „Danke!" *springt Beruthiel an, gibt ihr vor Freud einen Kuss, fängt dann an wie wild im Kreis herumzuhüpfen*

Beruthiel: „Bitte. Gern geschehen.  Falls dir aber mal Lupin oder Frodo über den Weg laufen sollten…. Und denk daran: morgen um neun!"

Ten: „Schon? Ich muss unbedingt noch einkaufen gehen! Ich brauch Schuhe, und Unterwäsche und einfach alles! Eine komplett neue Gardarobe! Nein, ich muss erst allen die frohe Kunde überbringen!" *zieht ihr Handy raus und tippt auf „Alle Nummern wählen".

Beruthiel: „Wenn du beim Pizzadienst gelandet bist, ich hätte gern Nummer 42 extra scharf und mit extra viel Käse." *gesellt sich wieder zu Sam und Lysan* 

Sam: „….und mach mal die Kekskrümmel weg!"

Lysan: „Zu Befehl!" *zu Beru* „Wird sich Snape nicht wundern wenn statt dir jemand anders kommt?"  
  
Beruthiel: „Egal. Vielleicht freut er sich auch wenn nicht ich es bin."

Lysan: „Ich war vorhin etwas sauer, dass nicht ich die Einladung bekommen habe und da hab ich jemand für dich eingeladen…"

Beruthiel: „Wen? Harry und Draco damit sie sich an mir rechen können?"

Lysan: „Nein, jemand anders. Er scheint dich zu mögen."

Crabbe: *kommt auf Beruthiel zugestürmt* „Ich hab dir einen Knochen mitgebracht. Hängt sogar noch Fleisch dran."

Beruthiel: „AAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!"

~~*~~

Ich denke man merkt dass es sehr spät (bzw früh war) als ich das Kapitel fertig hatte. Am Ende sind mir nur noch sehr komische Ideen gekommen, und irgendwie hab ich total den Roten Faden verloren. Hat aber trotzdem viel Spaß gemacht das zu schreiben. Bis auf den Schluß! Crabbe! *schauder*

Tipps/Vorschläge/Meinungen/Kritik oder einfach nur so verwirrt wie ich? Schreibt mir einfach eine Riwu!


	5. 5 Streich

Disclaimer: Alle Harry Potter Figuren und Orte gehören JKR; Frodo gehört JRRT (schadeschadeschade)  und mir gehören nur die paar Mentos die ich beim schreiben ständig einwerfen musste. 

Ich weiß, ich weiß! Ist verdammt lang her seit dem letzen Teil, aber ich hatte einfach keine Lust und vor allem keine Ideen um Weiterzuschreiben. Darum wird dies hier aller Voraussicht nach das letzte Kapitel sein. Ich möchte mich bei allen Lesern und Reviewern bedanken. *verbeug* Ich habe mich über jede einzelne Review sehr gefreut! Und ein ganz besonderes Dankeschön an Sam, Maxine, Ten, Anna und Gil. *zu Boden knuddel*

Und Maxine: Ich entschuldige mich schon im Voraus für deinen bescheuerten Gastauftritt. 

Noch eine letzte Warnung: Es sind sicher wieder Insider Gags drin.

~ * ~

Wir befinden uns, wie meistens, in der Deutschen Harry Potter Fanfiction Group - inklusive Forum. (Das sollte man mal ne griffe Abkürzung für finden ...)

Die Tür geht auf und Lysan kommt hereingeflogen. Hinter ihr müht sich ein armer Gepäckträger mit einem Ungetüm von Koffer ab.

Lysan: *nimmt Sonnenbrille ab* Kinder! Ich bin wieder daha!!!

Keine Reaktion bis auf...

Gepäckträger: Ich kann nicht mehr! *bricht stöhnend unter Koffer zusammen* Uff!   
  


Lysan: *mustert Koffer unter dem nur noch die Beine das Gepäckträgers rausschauen* Was hat er denn? *Hebt mit einer Hand den Koffer hoch* Falls eins von meinen Souvenirs kaputtgegangen ist, zieh ich's dir vom Lohn ab!

Gepäckträger: *starrt Lysan an* Was?!? Du hebst das?! Mit einer Hand?!? Und ich schlepp das Tausende von Kilometern für dich durch die Weltgeschichte?! 

Für einen Hungerlohn!! Für was hast du mich dann eigentlich gebraucht, wenn du es genauso gut hättest selber tragen können?

Lysan: So war's viel unterhaltsamer. *grienst hinterhältig* Aber danke fürs tragen. Da hast du deine Yen. *Geldscheine hinhalt*

Gepäckträger: ...aber das ist nicht meine Währung...

Lysan: *hört gar nicht zu* und zurück mit dir nach Nepal! *klatscht in Hände*

Gepäckträger: ...aber ich wohn doch in Neapel! Ahhhh....*wird weggebeamt*

Maxine: *durch Beamgeräusch angelockt wird* Oh, hallo, Lysan! Wie war deine Weltreise? *sieht Lysans Riesenkoffer* Wow! Hast du den etwas ganz alleine hergeschleppt? 

Lysan: Danke, ganz gut. Und wie? Oh, ja, den Koffer hab ich ganz allein getragen. 

Maxine: Der sieht schwer aus, du musst völlig fertig sein.

Lysan: Ich bin wirklich erschöpft. Könntest du mir wohl damit helfen?

Maxine: Natürlich, ich nehm die Seite und du ...

Lysan: *haut schon ab* Du weißt ja wo mein Zimmer ist!

Maxine: *schwant übles* Im Dachboden? 

Lysan: Genau! Und danke!

Maxine: *versucht Koffer zu heben* Keine...Ursache...

Lysan: *noch was einfällt* Sag mal wo ist eigentlich Beru? Die könnte mich auch mal begrüßen.

Maxine: *ächzend Koffer hinter sich herzehr* *mit Hand weddel*

Lysan: Huh? Was heißt das jetzt?

Maxine: *setzt Koffer ab* Hey, ich versuch hier deinen bescheuerten Koffer aufzuräumen! Wie soll ich da noch groß Fragen beantworten?

Lysan: Was habt ihr nur alle mit dem Koffer?! *klatsch in Hände und der Koffer verschwindet*

Maxine: Was?! Ich fass es nicht! Und du hättest mich das Ding hochschleppen lassen?!

Lysan: Jaja, komm wieder runter. Also wo ist denn nun Beru?

Maxine: Such sie doch selber, du Sklavenschinder! *wütend abdampf*

Lysan: Liegt es an mir oder sind heute alle mies drauf? *geht Beru suchen* Oh, das ist sie ja.

Beruthiel: *sitzt am Boden, hat Laptop auf den Knien und tippt eifrig* *vor sich hin murmel* 95, 96...muss noch ein „schön" einbauen...dann sind es 97... vielleicht

 noch ein „gut"..hmmm

Lysan: Schreibst mal wieder ein Drabble?

Beruthiel: *aufspringt* Lysan – san! Welch eine Freunde dich zu sehen! *verbeug* Wie war deine Reise? Erzähl mir alles.

Lysan: *verdutzt* Hast du zu viele Manga gelesen oder was ist los?

Beruthiel: *grinst* Nein, aber Frodo färbt langsam ab.

Lysan: Aha! Das ist ja...Moment! Frodo?!?!? FRODO????? Ich meine der Frodo?! 

Beruthiel: Oh, da kommt er ja grad. 

Frodo: *kommt aus Küche* Hat mich da wer gerufen?

Beruthiel: Das war Lysan, sie war etwas verblüfft als sie hört dass du da bist.

Frodo: *Lysan anlächel* Du bist also Lysan. Ich hab schon einiges von dir gehört. Es ist mir eine Freunde dich kennen zu lernen. *verbeugt sich*

Lysan: *Frodo anstarr*....

Frodo: Ich würde gerne noch bleiben und mich mit euch Damen unterhalten aber die Arbeit ruft. *verschwindet in Arbeitszimmer*

Beruthiel: *nachruft* Ich komm gleich nach!

Lysan: *Sprache wiederfindet* Was war das? Was macht der denn hier? Und wo kommt er her? Und wie? Und warum?

Beruthiel: *Fragen der Reihe nach beantwortet* Frodo. Ins Arbeitszimmer gehen. Aus der Küche. Zu Fuß. Hatte wohl Hunger.

Lysan: Ja aber wie kommt er überhaupt hierher? Ich mein in die Group?

Beruthiel: Ich hab ihn eingeladen. Du weißt doch wie sehr ich ihn mag.

Lysan: Ja aber...ich meine wie kommt er denn aus Valinor hierher...und ...und...irgendwie ergibt das hier keinen Sinn.

Beruthiel: Willkommen in unserer Welt!

Lysan: *stöhn* Ich glaub ich brauch noch ne Weile bin ich wieder die Verrücktheiten der Group gewöhnt bin. Ich geh meinen Koffer auspacken.

Beruthiel: Hast du mir was mitgebracht?

Lysan: Ja, Schmutzwäsche.

Beruthiel: Sehr witzig! Wasch deinen Kram selber! Ich geh jetzt zu Frodo. *in Arbeitszimmer geh*

Lysan: Ich brauch eine Ladung Aspirin! *verschwindet in Bad* 

In Frodos Arbeitszimmer:

Frodo: Lysan sah etwas durcheinander aus!  
  


Beruthiel: Sie hat dich einfach nicht erwartet, das ist alles. Du, ich hab dir doch von diesem Füller erzählt? 

Frodo: Der alles real macht was man damit schreibt? Klar, sehr nützlich würde ich sagen.

Beruthiel: Willst ihn mal ausleihen?

Frodo: Oh nein, nein, nein! Bloß nicht! Ich fass keine magischen Dinge mehr an!

Beruthiel: Aber vielleicht hättest du Lust mich mal zu begleiten wenn ich wieder einen Abstecher nach Hogwarts mache.

Frodo: Das wäre natürlich etwas anderes. Aber bitte quäle die armen Leute nicht zu sehr. 

Beruthiel: Ich versuch es. Erinnere mich am besten später noch mal dran. *kramt in Hosentasche* Wo ist er nur? *murmel*

Frodo: Du willst gleich gehen? Sollen wir nicht noch auf Lysan warten?

Beruthiel: Ach nein, die soll sich mal schön erholen. Außerdem war sie nie ein Fan von dieser Rumschreiberei. *endlich Füller aus Tasche zieh* Wen sollen wir eigentlich heimsuchen? 

Frodo: Harry fände ich interessant...aber bitte ohne Draco!

Beruthiel: Dein Wunsch ist mir Befehl. *schreibt los*

_Frodo und Beru tauchen im Gryffindorgemeinschaftraum auf. _

Harry sitzt am Kamin und guckt trübsinnig in die Flammen.

Frodo: Der sieht aber traurig aus.

Beruthiel: Wir sollten ihn aufmuntern. *enthusiastisch* Hallo Harry! *zum ihm an Feuer setz*

Harry: Du hast mir grade noch gefehlt um meinen Tag wirklich perfekt zu machen.

Beruthiel: Dabei wollt ich dich heute gar nicht mit Draco verkuppeln!

Harry: Merlin sein Dank! Aber warum bist du dann hier?

Beruthiel: Frodo wollte dich kennen lernen.

Frodo: Das stimmt. Hallo Harry. 

Harry: Hallo...oh, was bist du denn?

Hermine: *hinter Buch auftaucht* Ganz offensichtlich ist er ein Hobbit! Ich wette die dürfen auch keine Zauberstäbe haben, nicht wahr?

Frodo: Nein, aber ich will auch gar keinen haben.

Hermine: Das solltest du aber! Du solltest aufstehen und für deine Rechte kämpfen! 

Frodo: Aber ich will gar nicht...

Hermine: Nur weil du unterdrückt wurdest und...

Beruthiel: Das nervt! 

_Hermine redet zwar weiter doch keiner kann mehr hören was sie sagt  und wohltuende Stille breitet sich im Gemeinschaftraum aus._

Frodo: Sie wollte doch nur nett sein. 

Hermine: *bemerkt nicht einmal dass sie keiner mehr hört und spricht, für alle unhörbar, weiter*

Beru: Okay, okay. Ich versuch was anderes. Sie steht doch so auf dieses eine Buch. Vielleicht kann der ders geschrieben hat sie zum Schweigen bringen.

_Hermine kann wieder sprechen._

Hermine: *beendet offenbar ihren Monolog* ...darum sollten auch Hobbits zaubern dürfen genau so wie......

Beruthiel: Äh, Hermine, wie heißt der Autor von „Hogwarts, A History"?

Hermine. *hört nicht zu*.....Zwerge sollten das gleiche Recht haben!

Beruthiel: Egal.

_Der Autor von „Hogwarts A History" erscheint._

Autor: Oh, der Gryffindorgemeinschaftsraum! *in Reiseleitertonfall* Der Gryffindorgemeinschaftraum wurde während eines großes Feuer im Jahre 1879 teilweise

zerstört als drei Schüler versuchten einen sowohl sehr komplizierten als auch äußerst gefährlichen Trank zu brauen, den sie, obwohl verboten, dazu benutzen

wollten...

Beruthiel: Oh, Gott! Noch so ne Labbertasche!  
  


Frodo: Was hast du denn erwartet? 

Hermine: *bemerkt Autor* Oh, oh! Haben sie nicht „Hogwarts, A History" geschrieben? Auf dem Umschlag war ein Foto...

Autor: Ganz recht, meine Dame. Auf dem Foto war ich abgebildet, auch wenn mir das Foto nie besonders zusagte, vielleicht weil der Tag an dem es gemacht

wurde, ein schlechter Tag war. Nun, natürlich nicht weltweit ein schlechter Tag, ich nehme an dass es Menschen gab für die dieser Tag auch etwas gutes hatte, nicht

aber für mich, und auch wenn es egoistisch ist zu sagen, glaube ich nicht dass dieser Tag es Wert ist als gut in die Geschichtstagebücher einzugehen, und sei es nur

aus dem Grund weil er für mich schlecht war. Da ganze begann schon gut gegen 3:47 Uhr, in der Früh wohlgemerkt, und vielleicht war es auch 3: 39 oder schon

3:51, ja möglicherweise war es auch 3:43 doch ich denke nicht 3:32 oder 3:35 und mit Sicherheit war es nicht 3:55 weil zu dem Zeitpunkt mein....

Beruthiel: Argh!!!! *Ohren zuhält* Das ist ja nicht auszuhalten! 

Frodo: Da muss ich dir zustimmen. Nicht mal Merry ist so schlimm wenn er von Pfeifenkraut redet. Lass ihn irgendwie verschwinden.

_Ein großes Hardimpfu mit gefährlichen Forchel taucht auf und kosakt den Autor bis dieser horumpfel. Dann schleppt es den Autor zu seiner Grampüi um_

_ihn zu blägchen._

Frodo: Bitte was?! Was war das? Was hat dieses Ding da gemacht? Und was ist eigentlich ein Hardimpfu?

Beruthiel: Das kann dir nur der Autor erklären. Soll ich in wieder rufen? 

Frodo: Nein, danke, kein Bedarf. 

Beruthiel: Auf jeden Fall ist Hermine jetzt mucksmäuschenstill.

Frodo: Ja. Wo ist sie eigentlich?

Harry: Sie ist beim Anblick des Hardimpfu ohnmächtig geworden, ihr Monster.

Ron: *stürmt rein* Was?!? Hermine!!! *kniet sich neben Hermine die am Boden liegt* Hermine? *rüttelt sie sanft an Schulter*

Beruthiel: *sieht zu* Wie süß!

Hermine: *kommt zu sich* Ich wusste nicht dass Hardimpfu so große Daröls haben!

Beruthiel: Ich will dem nicht zu nahe kommen wenn er grad zirmt! 

Ron: Von was zum Geier redet ihr eigentlich?

Frodo: Das ist etwa schwer zu erklären wenn man es nicht selber gesehen hat. 

Beruthiel: Aber was auch immer es war, jetzt ist es wieder fort und wir sind alle in Sicherheit.

Hermine *liegt immer noch in Rons Armen* Ja, weil Ron rechtzeitig kam und uns gerettet hat. *schaut Ron verliebt an* Mein Held! *zieht Ron zu sich runter und

küsst ihn*

Rosen beginnen zu regnen und im Hintergrund spielt leise „Lucky Ones" 

Alle anderen: *starren Hermine und Ron an* ????

Harry: *völlig fassungslos* Ron kam doch erst als das Ding weg war! Und keiner musste gerettet werden!

Hermine: *löst sich von Ron* Ich weiß, aber das sag ich doch nicht freiwillig! Sie *auf Beruthiel zeig* zwingt mich dazu! 

Ron: *eifrig* Ja, die ist schuld! Seht! Sie zwingt mich Hermine zu küssen! *tut es* Es tut mir leid, Herm, das will ich nicht.

Beruthiel: Was zum H...?! Ich mach doch gar nichts! Seht ihr mich vielleicht schreiben? Na, bitte!

Hermine: Aber hast es gedacht, oder? Du hast ja schon einmal nur etwas gesagt und es ist passiert, könnte sein dass denken jetzt auch schon reicht...oh, ich muss sich schon wieder küssen, Ron. Entschuldige bitte.

Ron: Kein Problem, mir geht es ja auch so...

Beruthiel: Wenn passieren würde was ich denke, würde jetzt auf dem Tisch da drüben *hinzeig* Elijah Wood nackt zu „True Colors" Pogo tanzen...oder wie heißt dieser eine Tanz mit den Ananas? Rumba?

Alle in der nähe des gezeigten Tisch weichen von ihm zurück der Rest schaut Hermine und Ron beim Knutschen zu.

Beruthiel: *grübelt* Tango isses nicht. Samba? 

Frodo: *reist Beruthiel aus Gedanken* Äh, Beru, willst du nicht mal was mit Ron und Hermine machen? 

Beruthiel: Wieso? Ich hab damit doch nix zu tun!

Hermine: *stöhnt* Oh, Ron!!!! Ich hoffe sie zwingt dich noch mal das zu machen!

Harry: Bitte! Ich kann da nicht mehr mit ansehen! Das ist ja fast so schlimm wie Malfoy zu küssen.

Beruthiel: Okay,  okay! Ich mach ja schon.

_Ron und Hermine verschwinden und tauchen in Hogwarts größtem Himmelbett wieder auf._

Harry: Danke! Jetzt ist es hier so schön ruhig da kann ich wieder weitermachen wo ihr mich unterbrochen habt.

Frodo: Wobei haben wir dich den gestört?

Harry: Beim ins Feuer starren und mit dem Schicksal hadern.

Frodo: Darf ich mitmachen? Das heißt solange du nichts dagegen hast, Beru?

Beruthiel: Oder war das der Tanz mit den Orangen?

Frodo: Wohl eher nicht. *setzt sich mit Harry ans Feuer* Lass uns anfangen!

Harry: *seufz* Warum muss immer ich die Welt retten? 

Frodo: Das kenn ich so gut! Bei mir ist es dasselbe! Ständig kommt wer vorbei und sagt: „Frodo, klein Fingol...

Harry: *hört gar nicht zu* Hab ich nicht oft genug gegen Voldemort gekämpft? Wie wäre es wenn mal....

Frodo: *hört auch nicht zu* ... „ist in den Brunnen gefallen! Du musst ihn retten! Nur du passt...

Beruthiel: *hört ebenfalls nicht zu* Im Karneval in Rio tanzen sie diesen Tanz nur mit Bananen bekleidet. Ich glaub dass ist ein Samba, der Ananas Tanz...

Harry: ...Dumbledore was machen würde. Wozu ist er der mächtigste Zauberer der Welt, nach Voldemort natürlich, aber nein der hock nur rum und....

Frodo: „...in den Brunnen. Wir sind zu groß." Allein unter Elben! Furchtbar! Gandalf ist auch nicht besser. Und ich muss immer noch ....

Beruthiel: ....kann aber auch nicht Pogo sein, das spielen doch die Briten so gern. Halt nein, das ist Polo, das mit den....

Harry: ...dreht Däumchen und stopft sich mit Süßigkeiten voll! 

Frodo: ...fast 60 Jahre warten bis ich endlich Sam wieder sehen kann! 

Beruthiel: ...Pferden. Wie hieß der Tanz nur?

Alle drei: Es ist zum kotzen! *schauen sich an* Habt ihr was gesagt?

Frodo: Beru, das Kapitel wird immer länger und länger und wir haben immer noch nichts Sinnvolles getan.

Beruthiel: Klingt wie mein Leben!

Harry: Hey, ihr könntet ja mal versuchen mich aufzuheitern!

Beruthiel: Ich versuch es mal.

_Mr. Filch taucht zusammen mit Miss Norris im Gemeinschaftsraum auf. Er list grad „10 Dinge die sie mit einem Zauberstab nicht machen sollten – Lektion 4: Initialen in den Zauberstab schnitzen oder „Ich dachte dass sieht cool aus"_

Filch *schiebt den Zettel schnell Neville zu*Oh Junge, das gibt Ärger!

Beruthiel: *sieht sich um* Mit wem reden sie eigentlich?!

Filch: Mit euch allen. Ihr hab einen Lehrkörper entführt! 

Harry: Und der soll mich aufheitern?!

Beruthiel: Gleich!

_Plötzlich trägt Filch ein pinkes Kleid im Barbiestil, dazu passendes Handtäschchen und High Heels. _

Harry: Großer Gott!!!!!!!!!!! 

Neville *kippt um*

Beruthiel *wertet das als Begeisterung* Wird gleich noch besser.

_Filch beginnt kichernd von Sofa zu Sofa zu hopsen und singt dabei „Barbie Girl" _

_Filch: I'm a Barbiegirl in a Barbieworld....*zwinkert Lee Jordan zu*_

Lee: *wird blass* Jetzt muss ich sicher sterben! Das war der Teufel! Ich muss Badagris und Damballah rufen!

_Lee holt ein paar Liter Ziegenblut und Mehl aus seinem Umhang und malt damit ein Pentagramm auf den Boden. Dann packt er sich einige Hühner und hüpft mit ihnen in den Händen auf dem Pentagramm herum._

_Colin und Dennis schlagen dazu Trommel und Lavender tanzt mit einer Boa um den Hals im Raum herum. _

_Filch singt immer noch: ...plastic it's fantastic. *schnappt sich Krummbein und knuddelt ihn*_

Beruthiel *sieht sich zufrieden ihr Werk an* Bist jetzt aufgemuntert, Harry?

Harry: *versucht gerade Krummbein vor Filch zu retten* Ganz sicher nicht! Das ist grauenvoll! Hast du nicht was Netteres auf Lager? Nicht so einen Voodoo Kram? 

Beruthiel: Singende Frösche?

Harry: Ich weiß nicht recht...

Frodo: Was hättest du denn gerne, Harry? 

Harry: Hmmm nun mal dass Voldemort tot ist, dass Sirius, Cedric und meine Eltern wieder leben und dann dass alle Todesser und Dementoren....

Beruthiel: Halt, halt, ich komm nicht mit....

_Voldemort begeht aus Frust Selbstmord weil er einfach nicht herausfinden kann, wer die Person ist die Harry in Amicus Draconis: CotB  die Briefe schickt._

Frodo: *seufz* Du und deine Insider! Und was ist mit den Leuten die AD gar nicht kennen? Die haben doch keine Ahnung was das nun bedeuten soll.

Beruthiel: Dann sollen sie es gefälligst lesen! Warte....

_Allen die AD bisher noch nicht gelesen haben wachen Dachsohren die erst wieder verschwinden werden wenn die begonnen haben AD zu lesen._

Frodo: Damit machst du dir keine Freunde!

Beruthiel: Egal!  
  


Frodo: Und ich bin mir nicht sicher ob Yama diese Art der Werbung gefallen würde.

Beruthiel: Och, ähm, ......egal, dem passt das sicher.

Frodo: Noch mehr „subtile" Schleichwerbung?

Beruthiel: Ich finde „Brandzeichen" von Taree großartig und ...hey, Moment! Das hast du gar nicht ernst gemein, oder? 

Frodo: *seufz nur*

Harry: Ist Voldemort jetzt tot oder nicht? 

Beruthiel: Ja, das heißt nein, das Ende hat nicht zu ihm gepasst. Das muss spektakulärer sein.

_Voldemort taucht plötzlich auf. Alle rennen kreischend weg, doch Harry...._

Beruthiel: Frodo, schnell was könnte Harry tun?

Frodo: Äh...er nimmt eine Bratpfanne und ...äh....

Beruthiel: Verwirrt damit Voldemort!

_nimmt eine Bratpfanne und verwirrt damit Voldemort indem er _

Frodo: Kartoffeln brät!

_Darin Kartoffeln brät_

Frodo: Mit Speck, Zwiebeln und einem Hauch Rosmarin...

_Mit Speck, Zwie..._

Beruthiel *merkt was sie schreibt* Frodo, was redest du da für Quatsch? Das ist hier nicht das Kochduell! Was mach ich jetzt damit?

_Harry nimmt ein Mentos (fresh goes better!)_

_Fred und George: *singen*__  Doo doo doo, doo-doo, do-Wah!_

_Harry steht an einer Straße. Er will auf die andere Seite weil Voldemort hinter ihm her ist. Aber die Autos stehen zu dicht und Harry kommt nicht durch._

_Fred und George: __It doesn't matter what comes, fresh goes better in life, and Mentos is fresh and full of life._

_Harry hat eine Idee, holt sich seine Packung Mentos aus der Hosentasche und wirft sich eins mit diesem berühmten, nur in der Werbewelt möglichen „Mentos Thumb Fling" ein._

_Fred und George: Nothing gets to you, staying fresh staying cool, with Mentos, fresh and full of life._

_Harry öffnet einfach die nächste Autotür, klettert über die Rückbank und die Leute die im Auto sitzen. _

_Fred und George: Fresh goes better, Mentos freshness, fresh goes better with Mentos, fresh and full of life!_

_Voldemort will Harry nach und rennt einfach auf die Straße. Ohne zu schauen und ohne Mentos zu nehmen! _

Frodo: Macht das nie nach, Kinder. Immer erst nach links, rechts und noch mal links schauen bevor ihr über die Straße geht. Und dann ein Mentos nehmen.

Beruthiel: Mentos. For successfull living!

_Voldemort wird von einem gigantischen LKW( am Kühler klebt Willi E. Coyote, am Steuer sitzt Roadrunner) überrollt. Meep-meep!_

_Harry hält seine Packung Mentos hoch: Mentos! The Freshmaker! Voldemort liegt bewusstlos am Boden._

Frodo: Heute kippen aber viele Leute um!  
  


Harry: Ich hab Voldemort besiegt!

Frodo: Danke Mentos (fresh goes better!) dafür!

Beruthiel: Hui! Jetzt können wir Voldemort demaskieren! *tritt zu Voldemort* Jetzt wollen wir einmal sehen wer sich tatsächlich hinter der Maske des Dunklen Lords versteckt!

_Beru nimmt Voldemort die Gummimaske ab._

_Harry: Es ist Mr. O'Malley! __Der ehemalige Besitzer des Scherzartikelladens! _

_Voldemort a.k.a. Mr. O'Malley: Beinahe hätte ich es geschafft! Beinahne wäre der Schatz mein gewesen! Wenn nur ihr dummen Kinder mich in Ruhe gelassen hättet!_

_Harry: Was für ein Schatz?_

_Mr. O'Malley:  Der Schatz von Hogwarts! Aber aus mir werdet ihr nichts herausbekommen! Muhahahahahahahahahahaha!!!!!!_

Beruthiel: Das werden wir ja sehen! Führt ihn ab, Leute! 

_Mulder und Scully tauchen auf._

_Mulder: Sehen sie? Hexen und Zauberer existieren!_

_Scully: Mulder, sie haben zuviel Harry Potter gelesen!_

_Mulder: Und da drüben! Das muss ein Hobbit sein!_

_Scully: Und zuviel Herr der...Hobbit? Wo? *sieht Frodo* Oh, mein Vater hat mir früher immer daraus vorgelesen! Ich nannte in Elrond und er mich Arwen...*schluchzt leise* _

_Mulder: Ich dachte ihr Vater hätte ihnen Moby Dick vorgelesen?_

_Scully: Das auch. *heul* _

_Mulder: Nicht weinen, Dana! Wir gehen zu mir nach Hause und dann lese ich ihnen alle Playboy vor die ich habe._

_Scully: Echt wahr? *schnieft*_

_Mulder: Ja, und auch alle Penthouse. _

_Scully: *schnäuzt sich* Fein, lassen sie  uns gehen. _

_Beide verschwinden wieder._

Beruthiel: *nachruft* Hey, ihr habt Mr. O'Malley vergessen! Mist!

Harry: Der macht doch nichts mehr. Kannst du jetzt bitte Sirius wieder von den Toten auferstehen lassen?

Beruthiel: Das ist nicht ganz so einfach. Wenn ich sie einfach so zurückschreibe schadet ihnen dass irgendwie. 

_Neville erfindet aus einer durchgebrannten Glühbirne, einer Packung Kartoffelpuffern und einem „Mein kleines Pony" Schaukelbett eine Zeitmaschine, reist damit in die Vergangenheit und rettet Lily, James, Cedric und Sirius. Dann bringt er alle in den Gryffindorgemeinschaftsraum._

Beruthiel: Neville ist mein Held! *wuschelt ihm durchs Haar*

Harry: Mum, Dad, Sirius, Cedric!!!!  Ihr lebt!!! *fällt ihnen überglücklich um den Hals*

Beruthiel: Da fehlt doch noch wer.

_Cho und Remus tauchen ebenfalls auf und stürzen sich in die Gruppenumarmung._

Frodo: Happy Ends sind so...so...

Beruthiel: …langweilig?

Frodo: Das auch. Aber sie machen vor allem hungrig. Ich wollte ja Bratkartoffeln machen aber du ….

Beruthiel: Schon gut! Nimm doch ein Mentos (fresh goes better!).

Frodo: Was ist mir dir?

Beruthiel: Danke, nein. Ich bin grad erst halbwegs von Schokolade weggekommen.

Frodo: Vielleicht kann man die Mentos (fresh goes better!) ja auch braten. 

Beruthiel: Mit Speck, Zwiebeln und einem Hauch Rosmarin...

Frodo: Lass es uns versuchen. Die feiern hier eh nur noch ne Massenverbrüderung.

Später in der Group:

Beruthiel:  Unsere Bratmentos (fresh goes besser!) sehen aber seltsam aus. *probiert*

Frodo: Dafür ist es farbenfroh. *probiert auch* Oh, das schmeckt se… *fängt plötzlich zu singen an* Fresh goes better!

Beruthiel: Was hast du…*muss auch singen* Mentos freshness!

Frodo: Fresh goes better with Mentos.

Beruthiel: Fun and joy in life?

Frodo:  Foo Fighters?

Beruthiel: Sex and drugs?

Frodo: And Rock `n´ Roll!

Beruthiel: Yeah Baby!

Frodo: *schnappt sich Klavier* *fängt an Highway to Hell zu spielen*

Beruthiel: *singt dazu falsch Stairway to heaven*

Ten: *schaut kurz zur Tür rein* Ihr hab ne Meise!

Geraume Zeit später:

Beruthiel: Jungejunge, hab ich Schädelbrummen!

Frodo: Stuhl!

Beruthiel: Aber durch die bewusstseinserweiternde Wirkung von Mentos (fresh goes better!) mir ist wieder eingefallen wie dieser Tanz hieß.

Frodo: Stuhl?

Beruthiel: Nein, Conga!

Frodo: Stuhl….

Beruthiel: Wem sagst du das? *seufz*

Im Gryffindorjungenschlafsaal:

Neville: *ängstlich* Harry? Was meinst du, wird dieser nackte Liedersingende Typ morgen früh wieder aus dem Gemeinschaftraum  verschwunden sein?

Harry: Ich hoffe es, Neville!

Neville: Und wo sind eigentlich Ron und Hermine?

Harry: Das wüsste ich auch gern!

Neville: Und Sirius und deine Eltern?

Harry: Ich hab absolut keine Ahnung!

In Hogwarts größtem Himmelbett.

Ron: Wow. Das war unglaublich.

Hermine: Ich mochte besonders deinen Teil mit dem Kronleuchter.

Ron: Du warst auch nicht schlecht mit diesen lavendelfarbenen…

Mit einem Mal wird der Vorhang des Himmelbetts zurückgezogen.

Ron und Hermine: Aaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhh!!!!  
  


Remus: *steht vor Bett* Was ist denn? Habt ihr noch nie einen Geist gesehen?

Sirius: *auch da* Ich bevorzuge „durch Zeitmaschine gerettet".

Ron: Das ist es nicht. 

Hermine: Wir wussten nur nicht dass sie eine Vorliebe für rotes Latex haben Professor Lupin. *auf Lupins nettes Outfit deut*

Ron: …oder Lederpeitschen  *auf Peitsche in Remus Hand weis*

Durch die Tür kommen auch noch Lily und James rein. 

James…man hat mir versichert das es das größte Himmelbett in ganz Hogwarts…*bemerkt die anderen* Oh, hi, Freunde!

Lily: Bisschen peinliche Situation, was?

James: *nimmt ein Mentos* (fresh goes better!) Ich habe eine Idee! *verteilt Mentos (fresh goes better!) an alle*

Ron: Doo doo doo, doo-doo, do-Wah!

Remus: It doesn't matter what comes, fresh goes better in life, and Mentos is fresh and full of life. 

Lily: Nothing gets to you, staying fresh staying cool, with Mentos, fresh and full of life. 

Sirius: Fresh goes better, Mentos freshness, fresh goes better with Mentos, fresh and full of life! 

Hermine: Mentos, the freshmaker! 

Beruthiel: *in Feuer und Blitz auftaucht* Seid still!!!! Ich hör euch ja bis in die Group! Man, ich kann das Lied nicht mehr hören!...Moment…hör ich da etwas jemanden Conga tanzen? Yeah! Stuhl baby! …*wegbeam*

THE END!  
  


(Hey, es ist ein Happy End!)

~ * ~ 

Jeder der eine Review schreibt bekommt ein Mentos (fresh goes better!)


End file.
